Finding Bella
by kristi-38
Summary: It's been two years since the Cullens left, and Rosalie is sick of her family not being them selves, so she goes away with one objective, to find Bella. But what else will Rosalie find? And what obsticles will she encounter? Normal parings, BxE eventually
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, and it's a long time coming, it's taken a while! In a nutshell, Rosalie is sick of her family sulking all the time and being dull, so she decides to go on a mission to find bella and bring her back home, but bella is not the same girl that she was. Throughout the story Rose tries to bring bella back to life, and be her self again. This is in New Moon, and it's Rosalies POV, it might have a few others but this is a story about Rose. **

**Please read and review!**

Finding Bella

Chapter 1 – Niedrig Low

I've been singing the song _Low_ by Florida for a day now in several different languages_. __Der gesamte Club war auf der Suche bei ihre._.. I'm up to German now, it sounds so interesting...

Ohh, here we go again. "ROSALIE! Stop singing that horrible song! I don't care what your trying to keep from me, but just KEEP IT DOWN!"_She hit the floor (she hit the floor)__ Sie treffen das Wort... _

"Edward it's your own fault you can read minds," I've said this many times in my 100 odd years of being alive, each time I get a hiss from him. "Bloody annoying it is too." I whisper at vampire speed. _Next thing you know__ Weiter, was Sie wisse._

A huge bang came from the front porch, followed by a gust of wind. No one takes much notice to it. Emmett is the only lively on in the house.

"Hello Honey," Emmett snaked his muscled arms around my waste, "Excellent work in annoying Edward, I wouldn't have been able to think of that one myself." Emmett said hugging me tighter and giving me a peck on the lips.

"I try my best." I say, sneaking a look at Edward sitting on the coach with his head massaging his temples. _Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low__ Shawty bekam niedrig, niedrig, niedrig, niedrig, niedrig, niedrig, niedrig, gering._

A small pixie walked into the living room, with a distressed look on her face. I wonder where Jasper is, He usually goes everywhere with Alice. I ask her, "Hey Alice Where-" I got cut off short.

"Rose! Why do I see you walking across New York?" New York? That's where she must be, odd though.

"Goodie!" I say. "It must be time for another wedding, I love New York, that have the best beauty treatments!" I fake a laugh, stupid annoying, future seeing pixie. I'd have to tell her now.

"Your alone Rosalie!" Alice yelled in her high pitched voice. This got Edward's attention, he looked up, still rubbing his temples.

All my siblings are now looking at me, Jasper must have made is way in because a wave of calm came through the room, and Alice slumped against his chest.

Damn! What do I say now? _Der gesamte Club war auf der Suche bei ihrer. _I'm chanting louder and faster. "Uhh well, I have decided to go to an opening of a... new... spa and beauty house." I say, my pauses not noticable to the human ear. Alice cocked her eyebrow. I continued, "And... I am going alone because... I am catching up with an old friend" _Good work Rosalie_! I tell myself, _but when have you ever met another vampire other than yourself? _"I'm catching up with Tanya; we were planning to go the... spa and beauty house together."

My family stopped looking at me and returned to what they were doing before. Emmett kissed me again and ran out to the front porch with another bang; Alice went up to her room with Jasper, probably rearranging her closet and Edward went to the woods to sulk.

This has got to be the worst story I have ever told anyone. I am now apparently going to New York to a spa and beauty house with Tanya, another vampire who I don't even like.

I don't understand how that believed me, especially Alice. In a few hours she'll get another vision and I won't be able to lie to get again.

I need to think without having to translate songs and speeches in different languages. I run to the opposite way that Edward went, and find a nice patch of grass and sit.

It's really lucky that almost no one lives around this place, it's almost empty, but it makes my life lonelier than it already is. No one talks here, we only talk when we're trying to make an effort. Emmett pranks people, but it's not natural, it's forced. I can see that he is dying inside, we all are.

When we left Forks two years ago, we left part of our family, and more cliché, part of our hearts even though they no longer beat.

Bella. Just that word brings nonexistent tears to my eyes. No one has dared to utter that word since we left her. At first I didn't care, Bella was just a human, an insignificant part of the world, so when Edward brought her home I was shocked. He loved her; a vampire was in love with a human. That is not our nature; our nature is to feed on humans, even though we deny it.

I hated Bella; I hated her for intruding on our family, for knowing our secret, for not being scared... And for being human. Bella was everything I wasn't and everything I wanted to be. I was nonchalant when Edward made the decision to leave, and Alice saw it.

_Alice ran down the staircase, dry sobbing, she wouldn't stop. She ran into Edward as he walked in the door with a sullen look on his face. Next thing I knew Edward was on this floor and Alice was crying next to him. _

"_E-E-Edward! How could-d you!" Alice said between sobs "B-Bella is my b-best friend!" She broke down again. _

_It didn't bother me, I just stared back at my reflection. _I guess we're leaving,_ I thought._

So vain, I was, couldn't care less about anything but my appearance. I could have stopped him, if i thought about it now. Our family could have happy, Alice would have been shopping more, Emmett, laughing, Esme, would have been fixing the house... My list could go on.

We all reacted differently to leaving, but in a way, it destroyed us all, in the worst way possible. Except for me, I'm trying. I am the only one keeping the family together. You could say that without me, our family would be broken.

We are not allowed to check on Bella, go see Bella, research Bella or go see if she has moved on. Basically, everything Bella is banned.

But now, is the time that somebody cracks. I've had enough of this family, even though I wouldn't call it a family anymore. I'm not leaving, nor am I going to the Volturri to kill myself like Edward once tried.

I'm going to find Bella, not to check on her, but I'm going to bring her back home. I now know she's in New York, it's a start. No one can know about this, only those who have to, just like a certain pixie we all know. Edward will kill me if he finds out what I'm going to do, after all my going-to-a-spa-with-Tanya excuse is not going to last long.

I run back to the house to get Alice and tell her, but she's already behind me with a cautious look on her face.

"This new Spa-Beauty house thing doesn't exist Rose," I sigh; I thought I would have had more time to plan this. "You're going to go see Bella aren't you?"

**What do you think? Do you have any suggestions and should continue or not? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks HEAPS to all the people who read the first chapter and alerted/favourite/reviewed it. It totally made my day! Here is the next chapter.**

Finding Bella

Chapter 2 – Introducing non-vain Rosalie

_Previously_

"_This new Spa-Beauty house thing doesn't exist Rose," I sigh; I thought I would have had more time to plan this. "You're going to go see Bella aren't you?"_

-

I take a deep breath, even though I don't need it, habit I guess. I look down and stared Alice in her eyes. "Yes Alice, I'm going to go see Bella." Her eyes widened and she prepared to dry sob as she heard how I said her name with ease.

"But you don't even like her!"

"Look at me Alice! Haven't you seen I have changed? Do I look in the mirror as much as before? Do I care about my appearance? Bella leaving changed me too, and it pains me to say this but I miss her too! And her leaving us has teared us apart." I sighed, Alice looks so fragile and broken, but I can see she understands. "We've all changed you, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle and especially Edward. I'm still not sure why he left, but I don't think we will ever know unless we find Bella,"

"Rose-" Alice started.

"No, Alice wait, promise me one thing, keep your mind closed and don't tell anyone," Alice nodded, "Even Jasper." She looked down.

A few moments of silence engulfed the space we were standing.

"What is it Alice?"

"I want to help," Alice said with a small voice

"You can't come! This is something I need to do myself."

"I know, I know, I can see the future you know. I was going to say that I can help you by telling you where Bella is, I do know she is in New York... I can see you with her outside a club, I think" Alice trailed off then said with a fast and low voice. "Wonder why she's there, Bella would never go to New York."

"I don't think Bella is the same as she was before she left. It's been two years imagine what that could have done to her?" I asked.

Alice didn't answer at first then said, "You know I can't see her future, she's completely blank."

I stopped myself from saying something sarcastic, "Really?"

"Oh god Edwards coming, block your mind Rose. Why didn't I see him? Must have been an instant decision." I began to sing another song in French, as Edward came and stood three meters away from myself and Alice.

"Hey, Edward." I say.

"Edward, fancy you being here. Nice Hunt?" Alice said.

"Yes, I did." Edward replied. His voice has changed in the past few years, it was once low, deep and intelligent, but now it's empty and everything he says is overly polite, forced.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked. I was shocked, he rarely ever asks questions, the last one he asked was four months ago.

"Well Edward, Rose and I are just discussing fashion in this _lovely_, green, muggy environment." Alice's voice changed to disgust when she said 'muggy'.

I scoffed, _that's_ _hard to believe_.

Edward walked away, after all that is about all the conversations he will engage in today, it's like he doesn't exist anymore. If he had it his way he would not say anything at all he'd just be up in his room. He only talks for Esme's benefit.

I smell a familiar scent approaching me for the second time today Emmett snaked his arms around my waste. I looked at Alice who was still standing next to me

Alice got the message and left with a "Talk to you later."

It was here when Emmett spoke, "I'm really going to miss you Rose." He is adorable when he says that.

"I'm going to miss you as well Emmett." I replied.

For some reason this didn't satisfy him enough, and Emmett put a confused and sad look on his face. He said, "You don't seem the same anymore Rosie, you don't look in the mirror as much."

I smiled at him, "Is that a bad thing Honey? You could say that I'm not as vain."

Emmett seemed to process that, I was glad that he understands, but once again a sad look came upon his face.

"I feel as if I'm losing you Rosalie, we don't talk as much as we used to, you don't tell me much anymore." Emmett's hands, now placed on his sides, patted the sides of the jeans Alice brought him, like he was searching for something in his pockets.

I took both of Emmett's hands in mine and looked into his eyes and said, "Why would you think that?" I'm sure my face mirrored the sad expression on his face, as we searched into each other's eyes.

"I think it because... You know I'm really not sure why. I just know it, something's changed Rosie, and it's not because..." Emmett paused not wanted to say Bella's name, he searched for a better word, "_she_ is gone. I know it, I just don't know what. Do you understand me Rose?" Emmett squeezed my hands tighter.

"I understand you, but just remember this I do love you and I have not one intention of leaving you or the family, okay?" I smiled at Emmett and he thankfully smiled back.

"I love you too Rosalie." He now had a full grin plastered on his face. "How long are you going to be in New York for?" Emmett asked.

"Uhhh..." I had not been prepared for this. I would give myself two weeks; I could extend my stay, saying that the opening was delayed. "I would say about two weeks, give or take a day." I nodded to myself. "I'll call you everyday Emmett, don't worry."

"We're going to go on small holiday when you get back; I want to get acquainted to the new non-vain Rosalie." Emmett laughed.

I nod and smile, but I have something else in mind. If everything goes to plan, and I get Bella back here, I think Emmett will be much too busy getting acquainted to a certain little sister.

**Please review! And if you have any ideas and/or constructive criticism I'll be very happy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter, I have just realised that I haven't put in a disclaimer in chapters 1 and 2.**

**So here we go, I do not own twilight or any of its character. It belongs to Stephanie Meyer. But I do own Garry the shop keeper. But that is not anything to be proud about.**

**I use the song Please Don't Leave Me by Pink in this chapter. It's off her new album Funhouse.**

Finding Bella

Chapter 3 –

_Previously_

_If everything goes to plan, and I get Bella back here, I think Emmett will be much too busy getting acquainted to a certain little sister._

-

I'm in my room at the moment, having some more down time. I enjoy watching the sun set; it's really the only way to experience a new day, as we never sleep. I wish I could, it's a perfect way to escape reality, something I really wish I could do at the moment.

Humanity is truly a gift, and even though I now understand why Bella wanted to become immortal, I still wish I was not. To give birth, experience motherhood, it's the one thing I want most in my life, and almost the only thing I can't ever have.

The sky has now got an array of colours, pink, red, blue, orange. It looks so beautiful. I can't believe I never took notice to the beauty of the world before. It's slightly darker outside now, you can see the sun fading away. _A perfect picture_ I think to myself. I may have to invest in a camera some day.

"ROSALIE!" Alice is calling me from downstairs. I sigh, I was in such a calm state.

The next second I was next to her, "What is it Alice?" She was smiling, her eyes wide, she couldn't stay still. Seeing her like this, I smile as well. I missed this Alice, even though it does get annoying from time to time.

"We are going shopping tomorrow! Yay!"

"Are we now..." I say

"Yes we are! Now show the right enthusiasm Rose."

"Yay..." I pause and think, "I guess I do need some clothes for my trip."

Alice giggled, "We are going now the next reasonable shopping center is miles away. We can take my yellow Porsche. Go get whatever you need I'm going to the car. Oh wait we need to tell the family, EVERYONE ROSE AND I ARE GOING SHOPPING." I smile; I'm so glad hyper shopping Alice is back.

Mumbles came from upstairs. "Be back tomorrow, I need to talk to Rosalie." From Carlisle.

"Alice, don't buy too much," Jasper said "Oh that's going to help..." He said afterwards.

I stopped listening and ran upstairs to grab my wallet, then ran back down to the garage to get in Alice's yellow Porsche. Alice was already in there blasting a really loud song. I ask her what it is.

"Oh this is the new album of some new band called BMS," I nod, "its not popular and not many people know it but it's so good! Apparently they sing in a bar in New York City. Hey you could go see them!"

"They are good! I love the singer she has so much emotion in her voice..." I trailed off as I listened to the captivating music.

_I don't know if I can yell any louder _

_How many times have I kicked you outta here? _

_Or said something insulting?_

Alice is now driving the car out of the garage silent also as she listens to the lyrics.

_Please don't leave me _

_Please don't leave me _

_I always say how I don't need you _

_But it's always gonna come right back to this _

_Please, don't leave me_

It's so emotional, and I can immediately relate to them like the singer was an old friend, who had spilled all her secrets to me. I also start to hate the person who left her, made her sad, and broke her heart. She obviously loved him a lot, and I think he once loved her too. Human love rarely lasts though.

_I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me _

_I can't be without, you're my perfect little punching bag _

_And I need you, I'm sorry._

_One sided love_ I think to myself, I wish everyone could have what me and Emmett have.

_Please don't leave me_

The singer was pleading. I guess he did eventually leave. I sneaked a look at Alice, she looked at me solemnly, and then smiled, "Like it?"

"I love it, she's wonderful. She puts so much emotion into her voice, I can relate to her even though no one has ever really left me," I rephrased myself, "No one I have really loved has left me."

"Yeah me too, I feel the exact same way." Alice said

"Is that the only song?" I say hopefully.

"Yeah, it is, after all, it was never really released, I just found it on the internet." Alice said sadly.

"That sucks. I know it will be out eventually, someone that good has to have a contract." I think then say, "You think you could find out which bar she plays at?"

"Don't get me wrong Rose, I've tried, I can't see a thing. She's blank." Alice smacked her head, "I can't stand how my visions have so many flaws!"

"I guess that's two things I'll be finding when I get to New York, I may have to extend my stay. What could I say to Emmett though?" I asked Alice.

She shrugged, "Well, whatever you say, it's gonna work. You'll be in New York for your 'Beauty-Spa treatment' for a good three weeks." Alice laughed, "I don't get how people believed that Spa crap, it's so fake!"

"I think the same thing, you must be the only smart one in the family to realise." I said.

"Even Carlisle? Wow, _that's_ a complement!" She exclaimed.

I giggled and Alice drove on. We listened to single track over and over again, all the way the shopping centre.

I stepped out of Alice's car and onto the ash felt on the car park. _Ew_, I think to myself, this place is full of squashed gum. Alice must have been thinking the same thing, as she lifted her foot and checked if she stood on anything. The car park stank as well so we quickly ran as fast as humanly possible to the opening of the building.

"Ahhh, can you smell that Rose? The wonderful smell of a shopping centre. Smell the scent of all those fabrics, cotton, silk, polyester..." Alice went through her speech of how wonderful the scent of a shopping centre is. I've learnt to just block her out at this point.

I walked into the building, the doors opening automatically. Immediately I was greeted with the 'wondrous smell' of fabrics. Alice sighed and got this dreamy look on her face. "Suede..."

"Snap out of it Alice, I thought your mission was to shop!" I tried to hype her up.

"Oh yes Rose where should we go first?" She didn't give me time to answer, "Let's go this way." Alice led me forward and into a shop.

I was greeted by a shop keeper who had his name tag upside down. He came and said, "Well hello ladies, my name is Garry." He was staring at my chest. I cleared my throat, he didn't look up. It seemed he was in a trance. I crossed my arms over my chest and reluctantly, he looked up. "Can I interest you in _anything_?" Ugh, gross.

"No thank you." I say politely. As I walked away he was staring at my butt. I ran to Alice and said, "Get what you need quickly, I don't appreciate old perverts staring at my body." Alice laughed but nodded, and grabbed her pile of clothes and put them on the counter.

"Just these thank you, no nothing else and no, I will not go out to dinner with you." Alice said this in one breath and gave Garry her credit card. He didn't have a chance to open his mouth, and looked very flustered at what Alice said.

He checked out all the items and gave me the receipt, I didn't thank him, I wasn't grateful for his stares.

Me and Alice walked out of the store holding three large bags. "Hey Rose, check your receipt." Alice said.

I looked at the white paper and scowled.

_0598339211_

_Call me sweet lady_

I threw the paper on the floor and ran from it. "That was so gross, and the worst pick-up line I've ever seen!" I said

"Come on Rosalie, just ignore it, it's not your fault you're gorgeous." Alice laughed.

"Thanks Pixie, you're gorgeous too." I ruffled her hair, as she scowled at her nickname.

Alice tried to fix up her hair, and then we walked into the next store. This store was crowded, everyone was gathered around one clothes rack. Alice ran to the crowd and pushed through and let out her signature squeal. "ROSIIEEE!"

"What is it this time Alice." I walked to the crowd and pushed through it with slight inhuman strength. "Oooo!" I squeal as well, "I can't believe the new bags here... I need this NOW." I'm not normally this caught up on fashion items but this is The Bag. I move my hand out to pick it out, just as someone else does.

"Sorry this is my bag, I picked it out first." An unattractive voice said.

This is when I intimidate people. "Hello, I'm afraid you've been mistaken." I stared her down.

The girl started to shake, she couldn't hold my gaze. She looked away, and at the people gathering around us. Reluctantly she let go of the bag, I took the bag and smiled at her.

I held the bag to my nose and sighed, "Italian leather..." Alice squealed after I said this.

"You're finally getting it Rose, letting the atmosphere of the shopping centre get to you!" I took the bags from my nose and walked to cash register.

"Just this bag thank you." I say, Alice behind me.

"You know Miss this is a very expensive bag." The cash register girl said.

"Yes I know."

"This is The Bag, not many of them are made." She said again.

"I know that too." I reply.

"I would believe that this ba-" I cut her off

"Yes I know that bag is expensive and I know that it is The Bag, just give me the damn bag and receipt!" I was fuming, people like this really annoy me, they just don't get it.

"Yes Miss..." She gave me the bag, with a look on her face, she was scared.

"Thank you." I say, trying to calm down.

People just don't leave me alone when I go shopping, every shop from here on some man hits on me, a jealous girl tries to outdo me and I get looks in every store from every angle. In three stores assistants tries to peek through the dressing rooms. Eventually, Alice stood in front of cubicle keeping guard and yelling at anyone who dares to look.

One guy even followed me to bathroom. Alice slapped him for me, and he broke down crying.

After eight hours of hardcore shopping, 14 trips to the car, and 11 extremely desperate men carrying our bags, we were finished.

"Well that was a really successful trip! Look at all the clothes we got! I think I broke my record." Alice said.

I looked at her, "Really now Alice? Do you call getting called to management for repeatedly kicking a guy in the groin successful?"

"Yes, I do." Alice replied, why do I even ask?

"Well then if you think so, let's get back home before the sun sets so I can pack." I looked at the digital clock in the car. "We'll make it."

"Yes! How many suite cases to you think we'll need?" Alice said. She absolutely loves packing clothes.

"How many do we have?" I ask and laugh.

Alice giggles too and says "Let's get going then." She pauses then turns on the CD player. The song we listened to played again. Alice started the car and we drove out of the parking lot.

_Please don't leave me_

**Please review! Constructive criticism is much appreciated! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again next chapter here =] I have some free time at the moment, so I got to post it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its character. It belongs to Stephanie Meyer. So far, I do own Garry the shop keeper (chapter 3), and Susan the blood thirsty vamp, but that is not anything to be proud about. **

Finding Bella

Chapter 4 – Susan

_Previously_

_Alice pauses then turns on the CD player. The song we listened to played again. Alice started the car and we drove out of the parking lot._

-

"Rosie, five cases? What were you thinking?" Emmett says to me as he loaded my suitcases in my car.

"Shut up Emmett, at least it's an improvement for nine. I still can't believe you didn't let me pack my third back-up hair curler. You know how those things work, they break all the time!" I complain, Emmett laughed at me.

"Rose you do know they only break because _you _snap them." He threw is head back in laughter.

"No, Emmett I think your mistaking me, for you. You've broken two of my curlers, I know that we have plenty of money, but one of them was expensive _and_ a special edition." I sighed and shook my head. I'm not sure why men try to understand the female way.

Emmett laughed at me again. I had to smile as well. "Rosalie, I'm going to miss you so much, I know it's not a long time at all for us vampires, but still."

"I'm going to miss you heaps too Emmett, I love you lots." I say as I hug him back.

"Ok well all of your suitcases are in the car, lucky they fit, I didn't think they would." He said.

I felt a presence behind me, Alice said, "I'm going to miss you Rose, make sure you keep up to date and tell me everything about your _spa-and-beauty_ opening." Thanks a lot Alice, I say inwardly, nice work emphasizing spa-and-beauty. It just makes it sound much more real.

"I'll miss you too Alice." I say.

Alice came to give me a hug and a kiss on the cheek, but she leant in to my ear and whispered so low that even I had trouble hearing, "Rose, be careful, Bella won't be the same, she will deny everything, and she doesn't want any help. I don't know anything else she's still completely blank, along with the singer. I'll call you if I see anything. " Alice pulled back with a huge smile on her heart shaped face.

She squealed, "Oh! It's time to go now! You'll be driving for a while so take regular stops to seem normal, almost. I guess we could never be normal. Hah! That makes an awesome oxymoron: Normal Alice." She stopped for a second, proseccing her new 'discovery'. Alice continued, "No one will take much notice of you, you'll be fine for the first week."

"What about the next weeks?" I ask.

"I don't know yet, it'll come to me. I'll call you when 'kay?"

"Sure thing Alice."

Alice looked at her watch and a frantic but excited look crept upon her face. "Time to go Rose, say your goodbyes, you don't want to be late." The excited look left her face as she gave me one last hug, "You'll need all the time you can get." Alice whispered softly.

"Bye, Alice." I say with a smile of my face.

I ran to Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Esme and Carlisle, embracing each of them with an "I'll miss you."

I got in the car and drove out, waving back at my family for as long as I could see them for.

Once their shadows and silhouettes had disappeared from my line of sight, I concentrated on the road and turned up my car radio to full blast. I look out the windscreen and witness the nature that seems to go on for miles. The sky is cloudy, overcast, but not raining. _Perfect weather_, I think to myself. People who pass by are looking at my red convertible with hungry eyes, I laugh at them.

I can feel this is going to be successful, but I don't have a way to prove if I am right.

Eight hours into my trip, I stop to get some gas. The GPS navigator I installed in my car was very helpful, it told me there is a petrol station on the next right turn.

As I turned into the station I couldn't help but notice the familiar smell, another vampire. I opened my door and got myself out of the car. I grabbed the petrol tank and stuck it in my car. I waited till it was full until I put the pump back, locked my car and ran at human speed to the checkout.

There was a pale skinned girl with black hair paying for her petrol, she whipped her head around after she registered I was behind her. She smiled widely, but my eyes trailed up to her blood read irises.

She stuck out her hand, "Hi! I'm Susan, I'm travelling to New York, I'm not continuing till tomorrow though, I'm staying at that hotel behind this building. Dodgy place it is."

I laughed cautiously, "Hi, I'm Rosalie. I'm also travelling to New York."

"Oh, why are you going there? I'm visiting a coven I met there half a century ago." Susan said.

I didn't want to tell her my exact plan so I told her I was doing some business for my own coven.

" Some business? How come you are going alone?" She asked.

"No one else wanted to come, you could say I'm taking a personal holiday as well, I needed a break." Well that was not completely a lie, I'll try to stick to the truth as much as possible. "So yes," I say, "I must be going, I need to get there as soon as I can, I want to get back quickly." I smile and quickly pay my petrol. I smiled at the young boy at the checkout that seemed ecstatic that he was talking to two good looking females.

"Bye!" Susan yelled as I ran out to my car.

After I got in, I finally under stood what Carlisle was saying to me after me and Alice got back from out shopping trip. I remember back to that confusing conversation.

"Rosalie," Carlisle called from his study, "I would like to talk to you about your trip." I've been regretting this, II hope he hasn't found out my plan, after all Carlisle always seems to know what's going on in this house.

"Coming." I call, I wiped my hands on a rag, there was a lot of grease from the bonnet in my car.

I ran up the stairs quickly and opened the door to Carlisle's office. My eyes travelled from his vast collection of books, to his face, warm, calm and welcoming.

I smiled back at Carlisle as he said, "Good Morning Rosalie, I need to talk to you about your trip, I would like you to take a few simple precautions, for yours and your families safety."

"Sure thing, Carlisle." I say back to him. He has such a calming effect, even if it's not a power like Jasper.

"Thank you, firstly Rose, I know there is a large amount of vampires in New York, the vast majority do not live their life as we choose to do-"

"I know that, Carlisle don't worry."

"Ok then, if you think you'll be fine I'll ask Alice to keep watch over you."

A high voice came from the down stairs living room, Alice said, "No problem Carlisle."

He smiled, "Good then. The other thing I wanted to talk about with you is your control. New York is also a hugely compacted area, and I don't want you to lose control, and I don't think you want to either."

"I'm sure Alice will see if I slip up, you know my record is almost as clean as yours Carlisle."

"I'm just being careful Rosalie, you never know. Just be careful, alright?"

"I will, just never distrust Alice, she can work wonders."

I heard a laugh from downstairs, "Thanks Rose." Alice said.

"You can go now Rosalie, You will be leaving tomorrow right?"

"Yes I am, thanks Carlisle, I know you mean well." I smiled and walked out of his study.

Now, as I think back to the present, I truly understand Carlisle's warning. I'm going to have to be extremely careful. Blood _thirsty vampires are dangerous_, I think to myself. Even if I am one myself.

**Please review, constructive criticism is pretty awesome, it makes people write better chapters. Next chapter will be Rose catching a glimpse of 'Bella', but it's not going to be that easy. A new Alias?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again next chapter here =] I have some free time at the moment, so I got to post it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its character. It belongs to Stephanie Meyer. So far, I do own Garry the shop keeper (chapter 3), and Susan the blood thirsty vamp, but that is not anything to be proud about. **

Finding Bella

Chapter 5 – Sightings

_Previously_

_Blood thirsty vampires are dangerous, even if I am one myself._

-

Finally.

For some vampires, time has no boundaries. Every second of everyday, means nothing if you can live forever.

As if, I think.

Sitting for that long in a car is not what I enjoy, the first few hours are fine, but when you have to stop for gas, or clean off some bird droppings off your window seel... Being met by hundreds of perverts... Meeting a human-blood drinking vampire...

I shudder, I know it's no special power, but I know she's dangerous. Seeing as she is also in New York may pose as difficult for some, but not me. I have a great talent of avoiding people, especially Alice when she goes on one of her shopping trips.

If Alice was human, and still had her fetishes, I would be taking her to counselling, along with Emmett, and me, if I was as vain.

I dialled Alice's number on her mobile phone. She picked up on the first ring.

"Rose! I'm so glad you called." Alice's tiny but load voice blared out of the speaker.

"It's not like you didn't know." I reply.

Alice giggled, "Yep, I guess you're right. Now Rosalie, do you want to know what I've seen?" She practiced her ominous or 'physic' voice.

"Yeah I guess it would help, I just got here about three hours ago." I'm staying at a local hotel, close to the night life, where I predict Bella and the mystery band would be. I hope I find them both soon, I'm already missing Emmett. Although the quiet and not having to block my thoughts every minute of every day is very nice.

"Ok then." Alice said.

A few moments passed.

"Uhh, Alice, are you still there?"

"Yeah, still here, I was just portraying a point. You see, I've seen nothing, nothing at all. Just hundred of screens of blank and silence... That was such a good way to say it! Don't you think so?"

"Alice, I think you're going giddy with blindness, you need to just calm down. Everyone's gifts have flaws. Besides, I know I can find them by myself." I hope.

"Oh Rosalie, It's so hard, being blind, feels like a huge headache! I know that vampires don't get them, and I don't exactly remember what they feel like, but I think its pretty close!"

"It'll come back soon, I'm sure."

"No it won't, I can see my future, so I can see myself not seeing." Alice explained.

"Oh, that's confusing."

"You are so lucky Rosalie, you don't have a gift, you're not a 'special gift' and you're not always trying to avoid getting taken by the Volturri all the time." She huffed.

"Alice," I used my understanding voice, "you have helped our family so much, you've saved us from death so many times that I can't remember, like I said before Alice, everyone has flaws, even us vampires, now go to Jasper and tell him to calm you down."

She sighed again, this time of acceptance, "Okay Rosalie." It seemed as if Jasper was already there.

"Bye, Alice." But she had already put the phone down.

-

I need to start looking, but I don't know where to start. Clubs... Bars... Concerts... The streets. Should I start looking for Bella first, or the band first?

I know what I'm doing, I'm procrastinating. I'm putting things off, and I need to just get out there and do it. I'll start with what I'm going to wear, nothing revealing at all. Jeans will do, long sleeve t-shirt, a hat.

At least it would warn off some men.

I've been to a bar before, and men are twenty percent more likely to grope you, or say inappropriate things, especially me. They will all be going after me.

I put on my overly modest outfit that is probably out of place for the weather, grab my bag which is filled with dollar bills in the seams. I strike people as a rich person, they always take my bag, so I strap it on my shoulder.

I feel like James Bond's assistant, I was offered the part once, and I would have taken it if I was human. Even if I would be pushing up daisies.

Deep breaths, the new smell of washed sheets come from my right and the smell of Chinese takeaway from my left, I wrinkle my nose. Human food smells disgusting.

Procrastinating again Rosalie, I think to myself so without a look back I walk out the room with new confidence, I can do this.

Why am I so nervous? I'm Rosalie Hale, strikingly beautiful, and has a 'Don't Mess With Me' aura around me, but I can't put my finger on why I'm so... nervous.

Now on the streets and in the perfect view of many people I know where I'm going to go first. On my way here, I saw a rather large club. They were already setting up at two in the afternoon, so I figured it would be pretty popular. I headed to the left pathway, trying to ignore the leering, hoots and whistles around be. I crossed my arms over my chest in my attempt to look inconspicuous.

A bright coloured light shun in front of me. Another dilemma, fake neon lighting doesn't make us sparkle, but instead gives us a weird shine, it's very unnerving to humans, and the furthest away from inconspicuous one could be. I dodged around the light and brushed against a human girl.

"Oh, sorry." I say, but the warmth of her skin was still lingering on my arm, even through the fabric. Her blood was more delectable then some, but I'm not a savage, I respect human lives. _Control._

I dodged around another neon light. I had to scrape my back against the opposing brick wall to avoid the area the light shined on. Now I really feel like a 007 agent, I would have done well in the movie. I lost my concentrations for a second, my hand, now accidently in the green coloured light had small hardly noticeable green metallic specks on it. I was mesmerised for a second before someone stared. I shoved my hand behind my back and gave the man an alluring look. He was stunned for a second, so I had a chance to get away.

Now not in line of sight of the man who witnessed the sparkling on my hand, and not in the sight of many humans, I took a deep breath, trying to sniff out the scent of Bella.

I would never be able to forget. Bella's scent is a scent like no other, the smell of her blood was wonderful, and if I had trouble, I know Edward would have a thousand times more. I still don't understand how he did it, even though he has close to perfect control.

I casually breath in the scent of the nightlife, but I pause in my tracks, something in that breath, along with the alcohol and cigarettes there was a familiar blood, almost the same, it could be the same.

The blood I would never forget tickled my nose. I turned another left down an ally, the smell of alcohol got stronger, but so did Bella's scent. A door was in front of me, I could hear rock music, the sound of dancing, clacking drinks and kissing.

I knocked on the door.

No one answered.

Of course they would this is a bar, so I opened the door myself. I was greeted by a buff looking man, nothing compared to Emmett though.

"This is a private bar, please show your pass." He said, the words he said were rehearsed, he said them like a robot as he tried to manoeuvre himself around me to look at my backside.

"Excuse me," I say in my alluring voice, "I don't have a pass." I looked him in the eye and gave him my second alluring smile of the night.

He was stunned for a moment like I knew he would be. He stuttered, "A-ahh-h, s-sure." He opened the door for me.

"Thank you." I say as I walk in, he didn't reply. I felt eyes on my back, they trailed down.

The scent hit me like a fire cracker, it hit me in the face, and it hurt. It hurt my throat, all of my essential being, I yearned for it, but it wasn't the same as the first time I was in close proximity to Bella.

Instead, in front of me was the second item I was looking for on my agenda. I would mistake the voice for nothing. I did nothing, the voice was so mesmerising. I stayed still, maybe to still for a human, but I passed.

More leering, howls and wolf whistles, I almost didn't notice them. I heard a voice from behind me, I tried to drown it out, and in between the music I could barely hear it.

I felt someone touch my shoulder, I just moved forward towards the stage.

I was lost in the music of the band Alice found.

_I don't wanna be the girl who laughs the loudest_

_Or the girl who never wants to be alone_

_I don't wanna be that call at 4 o'clock in the morning_

_'Cause I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home_

She denies herself, she just wants to be normal. Once again I felt as if I was her, and I experience what she's experiencing, when I know that nothing of the sort will ever happen to me. I sneak a tiny look at all the other people behind me, they are all equally as mesmirised, I'm sure they feel the same thing.

_I'm safe up high, _

_Nothing can touch me_

_Why do I feel this party's over?_

_No pain inside_

_You're my protection_

_But how do I feel this good sober?_

I look at the singers face, she has the same features as Bella, just a little distorted. The expression of hope Bella always had is not there, this girl is blank, just like she is in Alice's visions. But when she sings her face lights up, she's so emotional, and engrossed in her music.

_I'm safe up high, nothing can touch me  
Why do I feel this party's over?  
Why do I feel this party's over?  
Whoahhh  
No pain inside, you're like perfection  
But how do I feel this good sober?  
Why do I feel this party's over?_

Will I ever feel this good sober?

I can't stand staying here, I have to meet her, I need to know her. I have never felt this way before. I feel as if I actually want to know a human, talk to them, understand her, like I've never understood anyone else before.

The song finished and the singer and her band walked off the stage and into the back room. I saw another door and walked through it, I hoped it would lead to the room she is in. I open a door, another door, and then another. I reach a room with blue walls, there was a guitar standing upright in a corner, and there was a girl with her knees up to her chin, her eyes covered by her forearms.

She was crying, I could smell and hear the tears trickling down her warm skin. It was definitely her. She heard me move forward, my arm extended, my palm covering her face. She whipped her head up and her eyes bored into mine. They scanned my body up and down, they rested on my eyes once again. I could see an emotion, recognition. She was scared, and I was the predator.

I smiled at her, I moved towards her and fell on my knees, her eyes followed mine. I extended my arm.

"Hey I'm Rosalie, you're a fantastic singer, I can't believe I've never met you before."

The scarce look on her face turned to relief, the one emotion she had was gone, he eyes turned blank.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me, she had a beautiful voice, even when she talks.

"I needed to talk to you, why don't get your band in the market, your wonderful, better then that." I say

She scowled, then said bitterly, "You know Rosalie, there's a reason behind everything, you haven't figured out why this club is private have you?"

I shook my head.

"Well then, so you know and don't go telling any producers, this is a private bar because I don't want to be public, I'm a private person, I don't want anyone to know me. People are chosen to come here because I know they won't go yelling out to people my talents." She sure has a mouth on her.

"Okay, I say, can I at least know your name?"

"Bailey. Bailey Maria Swane

**Please review, constructive criticism is pretty awesome, it makes people write better chapters. With the last name, it's pronounced swAne, long 'e' sound.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again next chapter here =] I have some free time at the moment, so I got to post it. Forgot to post the Song that was in the last chapter, it was Sober by Pink. AWSOME song.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its character. It belongs to Stephanie Meyer. So far, I do own Garry the shop keeper (chapter 3), Susan the blood thirsty vamp, and the members of Bailey's band, but that is not anything to be proud about. **

**Many questions have been asked about this, for example, "Ohh is Bella in a band?" or something along those lines. And well, my reply is, you'll have to wait and see. But look at the names of both of them, and make your own assumptions. I think it's pretty obvious. **

**Anyways, on with the chapter:**

Finding Bella

Chapter 5 – Thankful

_Previously_

"_Okay, I say, can I at least know your name?" _

"_Bailey. Bailey Maria Swane."_

-

It was here when Bailey's band barged into the empty room. There were four of them, one was short and stocky, one was tall and lanky, and then there was another short girl. She was tiny, even smaller then Alice.

Bailey's face was still disturbed as the door opened, but as the four of them walked in, her face almost lit up. Her friends smiled at her, but then looked at her pityingly; they could see her face, freshly red from when she was crying.

Bailey said with a cheerier voice, "Hey guys, I'm alright now, you can stop giving me pitiful looks." She laughed, her friends brought it, but I didn't.

"That's cool, Bailey, as long as your fine, I really hate seeing you like this." The shorter stockier man said, he looked about twenty-five, but his height made him look like a little school boy.

"Thanks, Carl." Bailey smiled.

The tiny girl went up to Bailey and engulfed her in a hug. She hugged her back. Bailey pulled back from the girls embrace and reluctantly looked at me.

"Oh, umm, Guys?" They all looked at her. They were very distracted, the taller man was standing in the corner with a thoughtful look on his eyes. They had not yet noticed me.

A chorus of replies came from Baileys friends.

"This is Rosalie Hale, I met her tonight."

What? I never told her my last name. Bailey looked at me, and noticed my inward accusation. She looked nervous for a moment before she turned back to her friends.

She continued, "Rosalie, this is my band, you probably saw them on stage when we were playing." Bailey pointed out her band members as she told me their names, "This is Carl, he drums."

Carl came up to me and shook my hand. I didn't have time to flinch back but he didn't notice the coldness of my body temperature. I smiled politely back at him.

"I'm Carlton Wisely, people call me Carl here, flows easily. Plus I hate the name 'Carlton'." Carl said. He was the first in many to address me to my face, and not other body parts. I knew I was going to like Carl, and my new open-mindedness towards humans was a good starting point.

Bailey pointed to her next band member, the distant tall man. He looked about 26, the same age as Carl, maybe a bit younger. His hair was wild and dishevelled, it reminded me of Edward. "That's Gabriel, he does a lot of things, rotates around to his liking." That earned a smile from Gabriel, but it quickly turned back to nonchalance.

Gabriel was acting like the very emotional lead singer brought an unlikely looking fried to meet them every day. It was a nice change, and I liked it. Gabriel quickly nodded to me, and I again smiled back politely.

"And this," Bailey pointed to the younger, shorter girl. She looked about my age, a little younger then Bailey, who looked twenty. She continued, "This, is Olivia, she is an awesome electric guitar player, but she also plays acoustic. I think she's the best out there." The Carl and Gabriel nodded.

I returned Olivia's curious gaze with a smile, she turned her head down.

"Olivia is very shy, she doesn't talk much, and never talks to people she doesn't know well." Carl said.

"Oh that's a nice change, I'm used to being around people who talk way too much, and are way too lively." Speaking of Alice, I need to talk to her when I get back to my room.

Bailey nodded as if she knew what I was talking about. She looked alarmed for a second while I looked at her, and then she said, "I, uh, knew someone like the person you were talking about in school. And your right, Olivia really is a nice change." Bailey patted her head, and gave her a tender smile. Olivia looked up at Bailey admirably.

This was nice to watch, I was happy to see that Bailey had a family to get through her hard times of heart break.

"Bailey," I say, "Do you perform here everynight?"

"I perform on Mondays, Tuesdays, Thursdays and Sundays. On the rest of the days, I just relax, and the sort." Bailey replied.

"I'll be here, would you know how I could get a 'private pass' to this place?" I don't enjoy leading on men.

"Yeah sure, I've got spares in my wallet, which is in the instrument room. Gabriel, could you please go get it for me?"

Gabriel wondered out of the room, and returned a minute later. He gave Bailey her wallet, and she took out a small bit of laminated paper. "You can stick it on your keys... But, I don't think I can trust you completely yet. Our band cares about our Identity, a lot. Two weeks and you haven't told anyone, it's yours. If your want to watch, just go to Travis, the big burly guy from the front, and ask for me."

"If you wish." I say. "I should be getting back to my apartment. I've got calls to make. You'll be here on Sunday right? I'll be here, I want to get to know you guys, you seem pretty nice. I don't know many people here, and I'm staying for 4 weeks."

"No problem Rosalie!" Carl said cheerfully. It earned a 'Don't be too nice' look from Bailey. I'm not sure why she doesn't seem to trust me, or even like me much.

"Bye Bailey, Carl, Gabriel and Olivia. It was nice to meet you all, see you on Sunday.

Carl and Bailey gave me a departing wave. Bailey's face was relieved, and she wiped a sweat from her forehead. I closed the door behind me and walked out through the never ending doors that left to the stage.

"Give us a show!" Some drunken man called from the bar. I scowled and jumped off the stairs. I walked quickly through the crowd and out the door. I ignored Travis, as I stepped out on the side walk.

Back in my James Bond's Assistant mode, I dodged lights, and shook off annoying civilians. Tonight was a very successful night, and I can only wish that the ones to come are equally as great.

-

"I can't believe you found her on your first night!" Alice shouted through the phone as I told her about the news.

"Yes, Alice. Not only that, but I also met some interesting new people." I told her about Carl, Gabriel and Olivia. She listened with interest, only Alice would understand how grateful I was for these people, how they helped Bailey through all the hard times she talks about in her songs.

"I hope I can meet them one day, I can see new people, but It's very blurry, probably not them." She sighed.

"Hmm, visions still blank then?"

"Yes! Jasper has had to be around me all the time now, just to calm me down!" She screamed into the phone again.

I could hear Jasper's presence on the other side of the phone. "Oh I love you Jazzy." Alice said to him as he calmed her down.

Jasper took the phone. "Hello Rosalie, I don't think Alice is in a good mood to talk right down, I calmed her too much." He paused, I think he pulled Alice up from the floor as she was unable to support herself. "I'll put on Emmett."

I heard heavy footsteps clomping into the room, then a bang on the telephone, "Rosie, I miss you! How's Tanya? Actually I don't really care. How are you then?"

I laughed into the phone, "I'm great Emmett thanks, the opening is next week, it was delayed, so I'm staying in a hotel with Tanya at the moment." Now that is how to lie. I heard Alice laughing in the background, she heard what I said.

Emmett sighed, he was disappointed, "Longer holiday when we get back then!" His mood quickly changed to excitement.

"That's right Emmett." I heard Jasper and Edward groan in the background, I'm sure they could hear and feel all the images rushing through Emmett's head. I laughed.

"How's Edward doing?" I ask.

"Uhh, the same, I guess. No improvement, if you put it in that context. I don't think he'll ever be the same." Emmett added in a lower voice, he was truly saddened by the thought of losing a brother.

"It'll be fine Emmett. All will work out in the end." I hope it will, because I can't stand the workings of the Cullen family anymore.

I put the phone down after some more conversation with members of my family, even Edward, but it was meaningless.

Tomorrow, I'm going to go searching, I'll look everywhere for Bella, I'll search all over New York if I have too. I'll smell each house, and every block of units. Because I can't stand to see Edward so Empty, he was one so intelligent. I'll do anything to help my brother find love, and be happy once again.

Anything.

**Yay, 10 000 words. Please review!!! It makes people **_**tres **_**happy. We shall be meeting Bella in next chapter, but have we already met her???**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its character. It belongs to Stephanie Meyer. So far, I do own Garry the shop keeper (chapter 3), Susan the blood thirsty vamp, and the members of Bailey's band, but that is not anything to be proud about. **

**Many questions have been asked about this, for example, "Ohh is Bella in a band?" or something along those lines. And well, my reply is, you'll have to wait and see. But look at the names of both of them, and make your own assumptions. I think it's pretty obvious. **

**Anyways, on with the chapter:**

Finding Bella

Chapter 7 – Thankful

_Previously_

_I'll do anything to help my brother find love, and be happy once again._

_Anything._

-

I've left it too long, underestimated my control. It's been a week since I last hunted, a week since I got here. For the last week there's been nothing, I went to all of Bailey's concerts when she was performing, but she refused to talk to me for most of the time. She was cold, and scared of me.

"Hello again, Rosalie, enjoy the concert?" She would say every time.

"Yes, I did thank you, you were fantastic." I would reply.

Carl, Olivia and Gabriel were equally as cold. They didn't talk to me, and the wonderful people I met last week were gone. Bailey told them something, not to talk to me, as if she was their mother, and I was a bad influence of a child.

I told Alice about this as well, she was as confused as me, but more frantic. Her visions were still blank and I couldn't manage to tell her what was different about these people that made them disappear.

I talked to Emmett every day, I told him that I was having a great time, and that I was missing him.

I am bored, my throat hurts, and I can't go anywhere. The sun is blazing down outside the window, making interesting patterns on the glass. I touch the glass feeling the warmth, it feels nice. The weather man on TV said it would be overcast for my whole stay here. Of course, he was wrong. Alice can't help me either as my future is somehow mixed in with everyone here in New York, the hole population is blank.

This made Alice all the more hectic. It's beginning to get hard to talk to her, as every time Jasper is needed, and I hate hearing Alice confessing her love to him when he calms her. I reassure Alice that she will be able to see again soon but I know it's a lost cause.

The digital clock on my bedside table changes, it is now 5:00 on a Sunday, and the sun is beginning to fade. It's time to get ready for a poor attempt of knowing Bailey, but first I need to hunt.

Carlisle told me the closest place to hunt was a forest a while away, so I run at human speed down the stairs and into the underground parking lot. I grab my keys and drive.

I reached the forest an hour later, my throat burning with the scent of acceptable food. I ran out the car, and smelled the scent of the forest, making sure there were no unsuspecting humans. Nothing, that good, I love to hunt in peace.

I smelt a deer to the north east; I ran there, broke his neck so he wouldn't feel any pain, and sucked him dry. I then dug a hole quickly, said sorry to the poor deer and covered him, making sure to cover all the blood. There was a speck of blood on the collar of my shirt, I swore to myself. Why can't I be like Edward, and never have to change clothes after hunting?

Still thirsty, I ran to another group of deer, they smell so unappetising, but that is one of the worst parts of our lifestyle, I have to live with it as humans lives are much more important on the Cullen's agenda.

The scent in the air changed, I wasn't sure what it was, but I disregarded it quickly. I started to walk back to my car, keys in hand, with two specks of deer blood on my white collar when the air changed completely. Another vampire. I tensed when the low menacing voice resonated around me.

"Fancy seeing you here Rosalie, vegetarian huh? I guess you belong to that Cullen clan, confusing people they are. How could they live like that...?" Susan trail off, she looked the same as she did when I met her in the gas station.

"We value human lives." I say

"How do you mistake who you are Rosalie, we are born to this life. I say we should all embrace it."

"I didn't choose this life, Susan."

"I did." She laughed, and I narrowed my eyes, "Half a century ago I had a run in with a vampire, I knew what he was, so I asked him and he obliged. It was worth it, if I say so myself."

How could she live with herself? She hunts humans, she ended her life, and she says it's worth it? This vampire is very confused, a savage even. I mutter that I must be somewhere, and she says, "You should reconsider your lifestyle, imagine never having to resist, you would be stronger, more versatile."

"When I'm a pile of ash, maybe." I mutter to myself. She laughed, I scowled.

I ran back to my car, hopped in and drove out as fast as I could. Now that I am refreshed, my mind is clearer, and I can think without the thirst obscuring my mind. It's now eight o'clock at night, Bailey's performance starts at nine. I have to get back to my apartment and change my clothes. I'm a neat person and the small dots on the collar on my shirt are disgusting.

As soon as I get into my apartment, I rip off my shirt and throw it into the bin, I won't be wearing that again, it smells of Susan. I don't want to smell of someone who kills humans, needlessly ends their lives.

I chose a shirt from my cupboard that matched my jeans, fix up my hair and walk out the door for the second time today. The sun's gone, and I'm feeling slightly more optimistic now that I've hunted.

I'm not going to take no for answer, I really need to talk to Bailey, maybe she would know where Bella is. Something about her makes me want to know her, I've been lonely, and I really want that pass.

-

"Hi, can you get Bailey for me." I said to Travis.

He sighed, but pressed a button on his high technology phone, "Yeah, Hey bailey... She's here yes." He then hung up, "He'll be here in a minute, in the meanwhile, need anything else?" Travis said suggestively.

"No." I say bluntly, but Bailey opened the door and ushered me in, as I walked past her, she sighed. I sat on the table I sat on the last few times I came here. As Bailey walked past she said, "We'll be on in ten minutes."

"Okay." I reply.

Bailey and her band sang all their songs again, they were sad, but I just sat in my seat and listened to the lyrics. I knew them off by heart, and I was beginning to sing them in my head most of the time. When Bailey sings she doesn't look at the audience, she looks up, as if she's singing to the heavens, or maybe the person that left her. She also used a lot of hand actions, they weren't forced like some singers, they were natural.

I sighed, I wish I could sing like her. Not that I can't, I can carry a tune and most producers would love me. But my voice is meaningless, it has no depth. I guess that's why I love this place, and I keep coming back.

A huge round of applause went through the club, and Bailey, Carl, Olivia, and Gabriel walked off the stage. But Bailey ran, I knew where she would be, and her friends can't restrain me today. If I have to use my vampire strength, I will.

I walked through the first door, then the next, but Carl was standing in front of it, his arms crossed over his chest.

"You can't go through, this is private." He said.

I rolled my eyes and walked past him.

"No." He said. He put his arms on my shoulders, in his attempt to restrain me. I shrugged them off, he seemed shocked. He considers himself a strong man, and to not be able to hold onto someone like me would be a big blow. I chuckled to myself, but no one heard me as Carl was still frozen with a defeated look on his eyes.

The next door had Gabriel on the other side. "Hey Gabriel, bye Gabriel." I say as I run past him, almost inhumanly. I hope he wouldn't suggest me to be a sprinter. I don't think he noticed, for he, was mildly shocked as well.

The next door had Bailey hunched over in the corner, she was strocking her guitar gently with her index finger. She looked up at me with a defeated and reluctant look on her face, as if she knew I would eventually come and look for her.

She sighed and said, "Why are you here Rosalie? I consider you a threat, yet you still come back. You don't come from here, so why are you in New York? To just search for me, hand me to some producer who doesn't care about anything but money? Did he pay you do destroy my life, even though it already is?"

I blinked, so that's she would talk to me. "Why, Bailey," I say, "Why would you think that?"

She shrugged, "I d-don't know. I just do, it seems as if... you know the person who left me. Why are you so interested?"

"I don't know the person who left you, really." I say

She scoffed as if I was lying. "I beg to differ." She mutters. "Ok then, why are you here, I want the truth."

I clench my teeth then say, "Ok, I'll tell you, but none of my family besides one know that I am here."

She nodded, "I won't repeat, as long as you don't repeat to anyone that I exist."

"Ok then, let's begin. Two years ago, my brother left his true love to keep her safe." Bailey's emotions went from astonished, shocked, scared, and the disbelieving. I frowned. "Ever since, he's been a couch potato, never speaks, never does anything. Our whole family misses her, all seven of us, we've lost a sister and all our vibrant personalities have left. You see, I hated the girl, jealousy, I believe. I was so vain, didn't care about anything but my appearance. I've changed though. So here I am, keeping my family together, but then I got sick of it, and I want my old family back. So I've come to New York to look to look for her, and bring her back home, because I loved her as much as the next person."

Bailey's emotions were simple now. Confusion, disbelief.

"Oh." She said quietly.

I smiled at her, "See I'm not going to reveal you."

"Is anyone else with you?" She said.

"Nope, just me, no one but Alice knows I'm here."

More relief, her eyes softened at the name of Alice. "Here, she said." Bailey took out her wallet and gave me the small bit of laminated paper. "I can trust you now, but tell me when anyone else of you family comes alright." I took the bit of paper, and slipped it in my pocket.

"Thank you Bailey, I'm so glad."

She smiled, but looked around her carefully, to make sure no one was there.

**I know this is moving slow, but all of this is needed for the future. Please review! Helpful advice is cool.**

**Question time! Do you want any different POV's? I'm not sure if I should do any, but if you want them, I'll make 'em. Please say yes or no in the reviews**

**THANK YOU!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer time!: I do not own twilight or any of its characters. It belongs to Stephanie Meyer who is awesome plus. So far, I do own Garry the shop keeper (chapter 3), Susan the blood thirsty vamp, and the members of Bailey's band, but that is not anything to be proud about. I seriously, I wouldn't sue if you copied them...**

**Many questions have been asked about this, for example, "Oh is Bella in a band?" or something along those lines. And well, my reply is, you'll have to wait and see (you shall she in this rather short chapter). But look at the names of both of them, and make your own assumptions. I think it's pretty obvious. Haven' you noticed that both their name's initials are B.M.S? Noticed the similarities in the names yet? Maybe I should have made it clearer...**

**And... No one answered my question! So I'm going to do different POV's anyway. This chapter will answer your questions... So read! =] **

**Message to friend gabby: thanks for reading my story! Thanks for calling me 'talented' ha ha, i don't believe it =] your story is awesome too. **

**Ooo guys, you should read it. It's in the Georgia Nicolson category, if you people have read those books.**

**Anyways, on with the chapter: (which is short, I know, next will be longer I promise!!!)**

Finding Bella

Chapter 8 – Change (Bella's POV)

_Previously_

"_I can trust you now, but tell me when anyone else of you family comes alright." I took the bit of paper, and slipped it in my pocket._

"_Thank you Bailey, I'm so glad."_

-

**Bailey's POV **(picks up from last chapter.)

_Thank God, thank God, _I whisper to myself. _Rosalie doesn't know and her families not here._ Relief flooded through me.

There's no way in the world that the person I once loved, can know I am here, he can't know who I am. I, Bailey Maria Swane, am no longer the person he loved. I'm colder, I am wiser, and I have lived through a whole bunch of crap. If only he was here, I could tell him how I feel, and how I'm over him. I could tell him through song.

I'll write a new one, just in case he comes back. I'm really good at expressing my anger through song. So emotive, people tell me all the time. That is why I can't risk being public. As he would find me, he would hate me for what I've become, and what I've done in my past.

"What happened to Bella Swan, the girl I once loved so much." He would say in my nightmares.

I would break down, and cry, "I'm still here... She's still here..." I would say.

"No, Bella is gone; you're just a new version. I hate this version." Edward would say as he walks away into the forest, the same forest he left me in. He left me again, my worst nightmare. I get it every single night, Edward leaves me every day.

"E-Edward-d..." I whimper, till I wake up.

My band members often catch me crying, I tell them I'm fine. I'm lying of course, I'm far from okay. I've tried to get over Edward, but he is not someone you get over. He is not human, neither is Rosalie.

I miss them, I miss them a lot, no matter how strong the barrier between myself and Bella Swan is, it's a given fact. I still miss and love Edward; nothing he does in real life or in my dreams can change that.

On the outside is a whole bunch of anger, I want to show him how far I've come, what a good singer I am. _Look at me now, Edward, _I would say to him, _I've come so far without you. I don't need you_.

Lies.

If I was more like Bailey, I would have the courage to do this. But I'm not, deep down inside me I'm just simple, ordinary Bella. If Bella Swan disappeared, I would go find Edward, and sing to him my feelings, I would not serenade him, because my music is sad, full of pent up anger. And all I want to do is let it all out on Edward, and his family. _You left me and I don't care, you can stop feeling sorry for me, I don't need you sympathy._

They would all look at me with pity in their golden eyes. I would glare at them, and as soon as they couldn't hear me, I would run away, back to the place that I live. I do not call it home.

Control! I think to myself, it's almost morning, and Olivia is going to come in the wake me up any second. She can't catch me crying, again. I glance at the clock, 7:29 am. Any second now...

5...4...3...2...1. I hear footsteps in my room. "Wake up Bailey." Olivia says in a small voice.

"It's alright, I'm already awake." I say, as I inconspicuously wipe away my tears. My band and family do not know about my past, and they don't ask. I don't know what Gabriel wants from me, he always looks at me, staring deep into my eyes, and I don't know what he expects.

As I think of Gabriel, he walks into my room and stares into my eyes. He searches, so I stare back at him, hoping to find something gold...

Just brown, I sigh.

"Bailey, we have a practice this morning." Gabriel says to me.

"I know, I know. I just feel a bit off this morning." I explain.

Gabriel tilts is head, and stares down at me, after a pause he says, "You seem it... You've been different since Rosalie has come. I thought you trusted her." I scoffed.

So perceptive, Gabriel is. He never misses a clue. "I do trust her... I just, know her from my past. Me and Rosalie... Go way back, high school friends, don't tell her though." That wasn't a lie.

I still have trouble saying her name, any ones name for that matter. I had a job in a cafe once, the boss's name was Alice. I avoided saying her name for the whole six months I worked there. I called her 'Madam' instead. She thought this was weird, and told me to call her by her name, but I couldn't, I just couldn't.

Eventually, I quit. It was the easiest way, and I could tell that my boss thought it was as well. I had trouble leaving, however, this was the place that I met Gabriel, Olivia and Carl. They are all related somehow. It was Carl's idea to start a band when he heard me singing, before I went to sleep. I couldn't get out of his 'fantastic' plan.

"So emotive, fantastic voice... Hey guys! We should start a band! Bailey can lead." Carl said, happily.

I remember the words exactly, how could I not? It was being with these people that helped me to put a wall up, not be myself. Just be Bailey and throw Bella Swan out the door.

_Goodbye, Bella. I hope we don't meet again_, I remember thinking as I moved into Olivia's apartment.

The change is all for the better, I know that now. Because of Edward, Bella Swan doesn't exist, because of Edward, I started a new life, a fulfilling life. Bella is gone, and she only comes out when I sing. My family notices it, and so does Rosalie.

I don't get Rosalie, when she told me that she doesn't hate Bella anymore, I was shocked. Disbelieving, I'm sure she would put it.

I'm even more surprised she never noticed that I said her last name, without her telling me, and accidently nodding whenever she mentions her family, as if I understand. I thought vampires were meant to be observant. I sure she noticed, I'm going to have to be much more careful, and watch my words.

-

_It's a historic time Bella Swan_, I tell her. _This is the time, Bella, for a new metamorphosis, a new era. _New songs, new attitude, I will shock Rosalie, and hopefully be further and further away from Bella, so she will never find out my true identity. I can't imagine what she would do, she would take me back to the Cullen's. I don't want that now.

I am no longer going to be Bailey, the emotive singer that everyone feels sorry for.

I'm going to become the person Edward will most hate.

_Goodbye, old Bailey, It's time for another change._

**Please review! Helpful advice is cool. I hope you liked this chapter, it was fun to write! I hope I can do more POV's, but only if you want them. So PLEASE say in the reviews if you do, it makes my life easier, and that equals more updates (yay!).**

**I know this chapter is short, but I've had stuff to do, and sometimes that stuff ain't writing. Holidays are soon so MORE chapters then. (Double YAY!)**

**THANK YOU!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer time!: I do not own twilight or any of its characters. It belongs to Stephanie Meyer who is awesome plus. So far, I do own Garry the shop keeper (chapter 3), Susan the blood thirsty vamp, and the members of Bailey's band, but that is not anything to be proud about. I seriously, I wouldn't sue if you copied them...**

**=D**

**^ See that? That's a SMILEY FACE! For all the cool reviews I got from you guys. Now...**

**Airlin – Thanks for answering my question about POV's you're the only one so far.**

**RoseAliceCullen – I love the song Who Knew my pink, and I was thinking about putting it in, Pink's songs is the type of music I want Bella/Bailey to sing! **

**Wintermoth – Don't back away; maybe I was over the top with the last lines...**

**Soeder – Yeah, that's the kind of story I'm planning to do... Edward will come back for some reason or another, but not for a while. **

**On with the chapter which hopefully is longer =]**

Finding Bella

Chapter 9 –

_Previously_

_I'm going to become the person Edward will most hate. _

_Goodbye, old Bailey, It's time for another change._

---

**Back to Rosalie's POV **(picks up from last chapter.)

Who knew that a small bit of laminated paper could make a person feel so good? As I fumble with the card, I think back to the events that only took place last night.

_She trusts me,_ I think.

It's not really a big deal to some, but to me it is. Bailey is just one of those people, she would have been popular in high school because everyone would want to be accepted by her. I feel as if I'm back in the many high schools I was at before I came here.

Practically prancing through the doors in my apartment, I swipe my key card and flop on the bed. I haven't laid down on this bed before, as I don't need it. Not much change, I still feel as comfortable as I did when I was walking into the lobby.

I hum quietly to myself, a tune Edward composed when Bella was still with us. I liked that composition, I really can't wait till he starts to play again. Edward hasn't touched his piano since she left.

_Bella's Lullaby_, I think he called it. It's pretty.

With a final gust of unnecessary wind I bounce up from my bed, look out the window, and notice that the sun has gone down.

Perfect, I can go out again now. I want to go see Bailey sing, but I shouldn't. I know that finding Bella is going to be so difficult here in New York, Heck! I don't even know if she is in New York. She could be miles away, for all I know. I'm going to go look for her tonight, no harm in trying. Knowing Bella, she might be in clubs, Alice said she would be different.

I put on some unrevealing clothes, still attempting to look stylish. It'll have to do, I look common. That's good though, it's inconspicuous, and at the moment I think that's much higher on my agenda then looking stylish.

Everyone's going to love the new me, imagine all the things I could get done in my car? Then I could re-model Emmett's car. He'll like that.

---

Club One. I've planned to search four clubs tonight, some more popular than the other, some more crowded. If it was up to me I would only search the unpopulated ones, but Alice told me not too.

"She'll most likely be in the more popular ones, think about it Rosalie." She whispered on the phone at vampire speed. In Alice's book, that meant, "No questions Rosalie, you're going to this club, and this club, don't think about it."

Alice's visions are still blank.

_Oh that was lovely_, I was greeted by a crowd of males. Nothing different, just disturbing. The amount of times it happens to someone never changes how gross it really is. It just makes you better at retaliating.

"Get off me you jerk." I say and give them a glare, they stalk away, and then I use a range of profanities. All of them leave. I smile, _now this, would be a sport I would watch in the Olympics_.

After sweet talking my way to backstage, I turn off the flashing lights. Who knows what strobe lights do to my skin? I receive a groan from the club. I hear the workers questioning each other.

"What was that? It can only be turned off at the switch which is backstage, no one goes back there."

"The powers still on, so there's no blackout. The music's still on too." _Idiot_, I think. _I would've never noticed._

"I think someone's behind the controllers." The first man walked up to the man guarding the door, the person I convinced to let me into the backroom. "Dude, did you let someone past?" The man said accusingly.

"N-no." The man laughed nervously. "That's my job ain't it? Not to let anyone past...?" He trailed off as he met the two men's glares. They push the man aside, and I hide behind a confusing lump of equipment. Why is this making such a riot? They're not going to be able to put the equipment back together, my expertise is car manufacture really helped.

"No one's here." One man said.

"Hmm..." The second man walked over to the equipment and flicked the switch a number of times. "Not working, whoever was here did some weird things to it.

"Nahh, mate. No one's here, I think it just blew out. Things an old piece of junk." The first man kicked the side of it.

"Yeah your right. Can't deal with this today... Let's go get a drink, celebrate hard work, huh?" The man said tiredly. I scoffed, if he calls that hard work, then I don't know what easy work is.

I come out of my hiding place and think. Where now? I can't go through the door I came through. There's a door opposite it. I walk through it. I led to a back porch kind of thing, I sniffed the potent air, something familiar.

I jump down the porch stairs, and land on a patch of grass. I take a defensive possession, I smell a vampire. A few moments pass, and nothing comes running at me, so run to the area I smell the scent of the vampire.

As I close the distance between us, the potent, familiar scent seeps through me, I turn to my right rapidly, and keep on running. The scent gets stronger, and stronger.

I whip my head left. Behind the tree, was the vampire I can't avoid, she was about to pierce her fangs into a young adult's neck.

I tackle her from behind, she didn't notice me, as she was completely involved in the hunt. I rolled her away from the innocent victim. I'm strong, stronger then the vampire before me, so as she struggles against my grasp, she can't break free. I pin her against a wall.

I stare into the blood red eyes of the vampire. "Susan... We-" She didn't give me a chance to finish.

"Let me go! She's getting away! My hunt, blood smells so good!" She franticly said.

Until then, I hadn't noticed the scent of the human, who was slowly trying to run away. She was cradling her hand. Her blood was as potent as Bella's was, or Bailey's is. Not wanting her blood to distract me from restraining Susan, I turned back to her, and gave her my special menacing glare.

Like I want, she cowers back against the tree. "I'm not going to kill you, just don't come back." I say, but I don't think its good enough. "This will do." I break Susan's neck, with my new found strength, before ripping of her limbs and tossing them in different directions.

It will give me about ten hours for her body parts to find their ways back to each other. After that, I hope Susan will be too afraid to come find me, or the human.

The human! I nearly forgot. I turn around to meet her scared gaze, but she was not scared of what I did, she looked scared of what I'm going to do.

I turn my head. So familiar...

"Bella...?"

Bella runs back around the building, as I shout, "Wait! I've been looking for you, I can't believe I found you, no one else is here you know! _He_ is not here. Don't go, I need to talk to you. Come back, don't run away. We've never been the same since you left." It was no use. I wasn't going to run faster, so I could catch her.

Pretending that I was more human was better. She would talk to me like this, I would understand that she wouldn't want to see any more vampires.

I sigh as I watch Bella disappear beyond the horizon.

---

**Review please, any suggestions? Write them down!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer time!: I don't own Twilight. AT ALL.**

**Well.**

**Hello....**

**It's been a while, I know. But I do have my reasons. 1. It's been Christmas time, and I have had serious Christmas nostalgia. If I did write, I probably would be writing about the story of baby Jesus and the three wise men. **

**2. Something went wrong with my Microsoft Word. Not sure what. But it's miraculously disappeared. **

**3. I started writing and I closed it without saving it. Entirely on me, yes I know I'm an idiot.**

**Anyways, I hope you've been having a happy holidays, and on with the chapter! It's longer, and I'm kind of proud of myself.**

Finding Bella

Chapter 10 – How to walk in Heels

_Pretending that I was more human was better. She would talk to me like this, I would understand that she wouldn't want to see any more vampires. _

_I sigh as I watch Bella disappear beyond the horizon._

---

**Back to Bella's POV **(picks up from last chapter.)

I remember back to the time I was in the ballet studio, staring into the cold eyes of the hunter. I would give anything to be back there. I would give anything to feel the bite, and the burning. I would welcome it entirely.

Just like I am welcoming the burning now.

_It will be over quickly, Bella, and then there will be darkness, total darkness. You wouldn't have the feel a thing, nothing will hurt you anymore. Edward's actions wouldn't hurt you anymore._

I would imagine the vampires blood red eyes would opening widely, and glisten as it smells my sweet blood; it would be focused on the hunt.

I breathed in and out, all the while establishing that it would be one of my final breaths. I savoured the taste of the air, and the smell, I used all my senses but I didn't open my eyes.

I was too afraid to look at it.

_Why too afraid Bella? Don't you love vampires? Don't you want someone like Edward to be the last thing you see?_

_Yes_, I answer myself.

So I opened my eyes, and stared expectantly at hunter. Her eyes were locked open, and stared at my neck, she breathed in, no doubt savouring my scent. I wrinkled my nose, she is truly a sick creature.

I close my eyes once again. I expected the coldness to wash over me any second now.

Why did she take so long? I wish she would have just killed me, then there would be darkness, and i wouldn't hurt anymore.

And that's when I was exposed.

The pressure of the vampires hands elevate from my arms. As another vampire tackles the hunter from behind, and pins her against a tree.

The good vampire has long blonde hair, it cascaded down her back.

"Susan... We-" The vampire with blonde hair said. That voice was so familiar.

"Let me go! She's getting away! My hunt, blood smells so good!" The hunter interrupted.

I tried to roll my eyes, as it seems I have the effect on vampires, but I couldn't, I was completely still. I wasn't able to move my eyes away from the two female vampires.

I snapped back to reality as a sharp pain shot through my hand, it was not bitten, it was broken. I immediately cradled it with my other arm, and tried to get away. My head was turned away from the two vampires who were both fighting for control, the blonde one was clearly winning.

I couldn't get on my feet without the support of my hands, so I crawled. I heard the blonde vampire's neck whip around to stare at the back of my head. I didn't look back, too afraid at what I was too see.

"I'm not going to kill you, just don't come back." I heard her say. But the blonde vampire's hands never moved from the hunter's neck. "This will do." She said, and I heard a dozen cracks and rips. My curiosity got the best of me and I turned to look at the vampires.

The blonde hair floated as she tossed the body pieces through the trees, as far as the eye can see. When she was done, she breathed out and wiped her hands on the floor below her.

She turned her head towards me, she could see my cowering on the ground.

This is when I saw that the good, blonde vampire that saved me from death was.

Rosalie.

She recognised me too, but the wrong me.

"Bella...?" She said with wide eyes.

With all the strength and balance I could muster up I stood up, and ran towards the building the vampire called Susan dragged me from. I stumbled a few times, then changed my direction and took a rapid turn, I ran behind all the buildings and beyond a horizon that I knew Rosalie could see.

Rosalie didn't follow me like I thought she would, for that I was thankful.

Then I remembered the sharp pain that's coming from my arm. It's definitely broken; I knew this because I've had my fair share of broken hands.

I knew I needed to get to a hospital. So I ran to a main road, my hair flustered. I knew it's not safe for a young woman like myself to be out on the streets so late at night like it is, but I didn't care.

I called a taxi, the first one pulled up in front of me. I got in the back seat and told him to take me to the nearest hospital. I was still clutching my hand, and it hurt like hell, tears started to sting my eyes, for more than one reason.

It was here in the taxi that I let it all out.

I cried for everything that's happened in my short life, I may have as well lived a thousand.

I accepted my fate in that worn down yellow taxi; I must have looked a state with my dirty clothes, messed up hair, teary eyes, and me cradling my broken hand.

I cried for Edward Cullen. I missed him, I missed his family, I missed my father, and I missed forks. That year I had was the best year of my life, and I'm willing to bet that it's my best year ever.

And I can live for that.

Thankfully the taxi driver didn't ask me anything, or he didn't try to strike up a conversation. He sat quietly.

I snapped my head to the side and thought. My eyes were now bright. I have never been one to back down.

So I won't.

And just because I miss Edward Cullen doesn't mean I'm not mad at him.

Because I am. The thought I had the other night when I'm become a new person came rushing back to me. I won't let that die, even though it's a lie.

I then had a sudden urge to make him feel the way he made me feel. The Bailey facade is over, it was tacky and weak, and all that time I was just hiding from myself.

I am going to write a new song, it will be a new style and I'll have a new attitude. I have two days to create a new me.

My name will be Bella Swan, and she doesn't give a damn.

---

"Black please." I smiled sweetly at Dr. Craig who is doing the plaster on my hand. I've always wanted to get black plaster, but I thought it was too dark, but now, black plaster seems perfect for the image I'm creating.

"As you wish." Dr. Craig said. "So, how did you end up with a nasty brake like this?"

"Well, you see Doc. I was dragged out of a club I was at by a blood sucking Vampire, she was about to drink me when she was knocked out of the way by another vampire, she broke my hand in the process by her super human strength." I say.

He just laughed, "Oh I've heard that one before, but really, how?"

"I fell. I really prefer the alternative reason." I lie.

"I'm sure you do Miss Swan." Dr. Craig said.

After he finished the plastering work on my left hand, he said I was good to go. I wasn't allowed to move my hand, of carry weight with it. I was just glad that I am right handed.

I focused my eyes on the heaving black material I'm now sporting on my hand as I walk out the hospital the next day. I asked if I could stay overnight, they said yes, thankfully.

I cleaned myself up a bit as well.

I got home after an hour of walking and taxi rides, I looked for the keys to the place I'm staying, and thank god, they were still there. I breathed out in relief.

"I'm home!" I yell out, drawing out the word 'home'.

Olivia came out in her everyday clothes. "Bailey..." She said.

"My real names Bella, I'd prefer it if you called me that." I say.

"Okay then. Where were you last night?"

"I was out, when I fell over." I faked a laugh as I held up my black cast.

She giggled, "Oh okay." She was quiet for a second before she asked, "Why black? It's not like you."

"I'm changing; I'm looking for a change. You know, you get over people."

"Right, you're getting over him."

"Yeah, I am. Finally."

"Just a question... Bella, what are you going to write your songs about now, now that your over him."

I just smiled and said, "It's called anger, I want to make him feel the way he made me feel. I want him to know that I'm over him for good." I turned to Olivia, "You know, we should go public, I want him to know us, I want people to know us know. It's what you wanted isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess it is, it's what we all wanted originally, I will go talk to Gabriel and Carl. Talk to you later, Bella." Olivia said.

I sighed out in relief, I was thankful she didn't ask why I changed my name.

"I'm going out shopping Olivia, okay?."

I waited her to mumble a reply, before I had a shower, changed my clothes, grabbed my wallet and ran out the door. I got into my car and went to the nearest shopping centre.

---

When I walked in through the front doors to the jumbo sized shopping centre, I almost cowered back to my car.

Almost.

I hate shopping, but this is a necessity. I desperately need a new image. I should spice Bella up a bit, make her stylish and different. Alice would be very proud of me. I laughed.

I walked though the wide paths, and I stopped when I had a fair view of some of the shops. Where should I start? I looked at a sports store with tracksuit pants and joggers. No, that's not the image I want to portay. I don't like looking like sports star, especially as I can't play sport for crap.

The next store was pink, a whole lot of pink. Pink carpet, pink walls, pink clothes... Definitely not.

I skipped a few stores, and my eyes rested on a window that had two mannequins on the other side. They were both wearing leather jackets, skinning jeans with studded belts. I looked lower down at the shoes. Heels, commonly known as death traps.

Under normal circumstances I would have backed away slowly, but this is not normal circumstances so I walked into the shop.

I looked around for three minutes when a girl about my age asked me if I needed any help.

"Yeah, I'm looking for what that mannequin is wearing, the shoes, jacket and the jeans."

"Sure, there over here, follow me." She said, I followed her. "We have a sale, 20% of everything on this rack, I'll leave you too it."

I thanked her as she walked away.

I picked out a few sizes on each of the clothes, and I chose a red tank top to go with it. I went to try it on.

After I put the outfit on I stared at myself in the mirror. _Wow_, was all I could think. I sure looked like i didn't give a damn, and I'm sure I would never say this about myself, but I looked _hot_. I looked at the heels, and slipped them on, from the second I stepped into them, I couldn't keep me balance. I had to hold each side of the cubicle. They looked good though.

I slowly lowered my hands after I got my balance and I turned around. I loved the jacket, it stopped just on top of my jeans, and it was fitted to perfection.

I took it all off and put on my old clothes. I walked to the counter with an arm full of clothes.

"I'll take all of this." I said to the sales woman.

"Okay."

She began to swipe the barcodes of each item, then she put them into two separate bags. She named the price, then I handed her my credit card.

"Have a nice day." She said, as I walked out the shop.

"You too." I said.

One shop and I'm already tired. I've done enough for today. I'll have to come back tomorrow though.

My day won't be completely wasted, I have to learn to walk in these heels. I glance at the bag that contains the shoes. I scowl inwardly.

I walked out the centre with my two bags and I breathed a sigh of relief when I got to my car. I got through it, and it wasn't that bad.

I took my time getting home, stopping when I really didn't need to stop at the traffic lights, or at pedestrian crossings. I did this because I wanted to spend at least time as possible learning how to walk in heels.

I look my keys out of my pocket for the second time today and opened the front door. No one was home, and I believed that to be a very, very good thing. I don't need anyone to be laughing at me while I fail this exercise.

I sit at the computer chair and turn on the computer. I wait three minutes until it is completely on, and not loading anything. I open up the internet, and type in Google in the URL.

_How to walk in heels_, I typed, when Google opened.

I clicked on the first link. It looked promising. It said: _Find your gravity centre, and always put the pressure on the ball of you foot. Grip with your toes._

Okay then, I will try that. I got the shoe box and put the shoes on, I stood up, and found my centre of gravity, surprisingly, I didn't fall over. I took a step and put the pressure on the ball on my foot, not the heel. I griped the shoe with my toes, still holding on to the ledge, and I walked.

Amazingly I didn't fall. That's not saying that I was walking fluidly, because I wasn't. I took my hand of the ledge and continued to walk.

I swayed and rocked side to side, but I didn't fall.

I was immensely proud of myself, so I continued to walk around and around in circles, until it got more fluid. After a while I got used to walking, so I tacked the stairs, careful not the whack my plaster on the railing. One step at a time, I walked to the kitchen, I made it.

I was so happy with myself, I even did a happy dance.

Of course, I stumbled and nearly landed on my left hand, but I caught myself.

I took off the heels and decided that this was enough for today.

**Finally, I'm so happy that I finished this after numerous times of accidently deleting it, and the computer shutting down. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer time!: I don't own Twilight. AT ALL. I own the members of Bella/Bailey's band, and a few of the shop keepers and Gary. Remember him? I also own Susan the blood thristy vampire, who I must say IS NOT DEAD... yet. Ha ha. But seriously, I wouldn't sue if copied them, because I don't know how and those characters are really not that interesting. Why would you want to copy them anyhow? So just don't.**

**SALUTATIONS, I'm back again for yet another chapter. I got a record amount of reviews for the last chapter, and that is cool, really cool. **

**This chapter will be Bella's POV again, I really want to document her change, and maybe show her write a new song... **

**Now, THE WEREWOLVES i.e. Jacob, Seth, Sam, WILL NOT BE IN THIS STORY. It will just make this more complicated; this is a human/vamp story. **

**The werewolves we all know are all happily happy in la push, and they have all imprinted. There you go, thats the story of the wolves, all 17 word of it. That's how much they are worth.**

**Rosalie's chapter will be next, then back to Bella's probably. Want any other POV's? JUST REVIEW. Ha.**

**On with chapter 11...**

_Previously..._

_I was immensely proud of myself, so I continued to walk around and around in circles, until it got more fluid. After a while I got used to walking, so I tacked the stairs, careful not the whack my plaster on the railing. One step at a time, I walked to the kitchen, I made it._

_I was so happy with myself, I even did a happy dance._

_Of course, I stumbled and nearly landed on my left hand, but I caught myself._

_I took off the heels and decided that this was enough for today._

Finding Bella

Chapter 11 – New songs and new hairs. (I know, that is grammatically incorrect.)

---

**Bella's POV again **(picks up from last chapter.)

_Click, click, click..._

"Arghh!" I say as I click my pen, and bang my head against the desk.

Nothing is coming to me, no inspiration, no words, not even a tune! I need to write, it's not as if I can sing my old songs. That just contradicts my image! I don't want Rosalie, or any of the other Cullen's, because I know they will come, to see me like this.

I am not old innocent Bella any more.

_Click, click, click, click..._

This is useless.

I slam my pen against the blank note book; it makes a dent, and then springs back up and lies on its side. I scowl at it. Think Bella! What angers me most about Edward Cullen? What makes me want to cringe?

Or more importantly what can I sing, that will make him cringe?

I leaned back against my swivel chair and sighed. All I can do is ask these questions, what I have to do is answer them, then transfer the answers into lyrics. I wrote down some questions in my note book, and then answered them. The majority of the answers were lies, but what does that matter?

_What angers you about Edward?_

_He told me he doesn't love me and is probably now hanging around with some bitch of a vampire. I hope he always thinks of me, thinks of the new me. I hope he feels sorry. I hate how he was so protective, which is weird because it was always a lie._

_How do you want Edward to see you?_

_I want to him to see me as a strong independent woman, not feminist though. He should see me as a woman who doesn't care. At all. About anything. _

_What does Edward hate?_

_Well, for one Edward hates me. Well that was easy. Edward hates non-vegetarian vampires, I won't be able to get hold of any of them soon, however. _

I stopped writing and I thought. What does he really hate? I couldn't think so I tried a new approach.

_What did Edward Cullen love about the old Bella and what of them can you get rid of?_

_Edward said he loved it when Bella blushed, and fell over. He loved her brown eyes, and brown hair. Get rid of all of them._

I need a trip to the hairdresser. Streaks? I should get some red contacts, which would really scare him!

_Would you go back to Edward?_

_Two words: never again. _

I had a revelation. Never Again...

That's a perfect name for my new song. It's simple, but I like it a lot. Never again will I miss him, never again will I kiss him. Never again will I fall to him.

From my new outfit I brought yesterday, the way I perfected walking in heels, and now a song title, I was so proud I was finally getting somewhere.

---

I scrunched my hair up on top of my head, faced again with another dilemma.

My hair is too plain! I need to spice it up a bit. Red, blonde, black... blue?

Or maybe just streaks. Red-streaks will look interesting. I'm just too attached to my hair, I couldn't bare to get rid of the colour or even cut it. I turned my head to the side, inspecting my profile. I looked normal.

I've been staring at my face through the mirror for fifteen minutes now. I'm so plain! Too plain even, I need to make my eyes stand out, I want them to pop. I looked at my lips, they were cracking in various places.

I held out my hands, palms down and looked at my nails. My nasty habit of biting them has made them look a wreck. I scrunched my nose up.

I smiled at my reflection, my teeth were straight and white. I tilted my head and turned it but nothing I did made me look interesting, or different.

Nothing about me was original, there was no tweaks, moles, or unique flaws on my face. I was just so _normal_.

For the second time today I slammed my hand against the granite bench top and puffed my breath out quickly.

I controlled myself and fixed up my hair, then walked out of the bathroom. I need to talk to my band mates to discuss a few problems.

---

My band was sitting in the living room where we first discussed our plans. The conversation we were going to have is the opposite of the one we first had. This time I was feeling much more optimistic.

"Gabriel, Olivia and Carl," I paused for dramatic effect, "I want to go public."

All three of them stammered something in disbelief. They knew what I meant.

I just smiled, until one of them said something. "What? Bailey-" Carl said.

"My name is Bella, always has been, always will be. Sorry I didn't tell you, I'm just a private person." I say and smile apologetically.

"Bella," Carl corrected himself, "Is this what you want? Are you sure, I mean-"

"Yes it's what I want." I interrupted again.

"Are you serious Bella? This isn't good for you, I'm not sure what you've been through, but this won't help it!" Gabriel said. He hardly ever raises his voice. I was shocked.

"I'm getting over it, Gabriel. I'm not going to be so emotional for all of my life. I want do something with my life, and this is what I want to do. If you don't want to go on this journey with me, I understand. I can do it myself, but I need your support. The least you can do is be happy for me."

"Ok then Bella. It's your word, not mine. We'll go with you. But let's take it slowly." Gabriel said.

I shook my head side to side, "No, I want to do this now. Or as quickly as possible."

Gabriel slumped back in his seat, and let out a breath of air. "Okay... I can't force you so... be my guest. I have the number of a talent company in my room. Get it and ring them up, they'll come to the bar tomorrow if they are desperate enough. You'll be singed for a contract next week, or earlier depends on how busy they are." Gabriel said.

I ran up to him and hugged him tightly and said with a smile. "Thank you! You won't regret this I promise. We'll be so famous. Can you imagine all the money we'll have to spend? We'll give it to charity though; maybe we can start our own foundation. That would be nice."

"Yeah... Don't change too much Bella, I mean, look at you, your wearing heels! The old you would never do that."

I giggled and ran to Gabriel's room to get the talent consultants number in my five inch heels, which I'm beginning to love

---

My eyes opened wide at the look of my new, red-streaked hair. Finally! I looked different. My long layered dark brown hair was still there, and I was glad for that.

My hair looked great, I loved it. The red streaks weren't that noticeable. Heck! They even looked real. I swished my hair around. The $100 bill from the hairdressers was well worth it.

"Such lovely hair..." The female hairdresser kept muttering as she was dying my hair.

"Thank you." I replied.

I few minutes later she would say it again.

"Such beautiful hair..."

"Thanks..." I replied again.

After a while I chose to ignore it. I know why they say it; it's a form of marketing. To make the consumer feel part of a club and make them feel exclusive, they'll buy more and come back again and again. Of course I'm smart enough just to say no, when they try to interest me into buying a new hair product because it will make my 'beautiful hair' better.

Now as I stood in front of the bathroom mirror, I smiled and opened my eyes wider, now fashioned with new makeup products I brought just before. My lips looked so much fuller, and the cracks were gone. Even the discolouring on my complexion was gone.

I had rung the talent consultant up just before, and they are coming to the bar my band sings at next week, I had proved Gabriel wrong that they were not busy. I was glad, because it was enough time to perfect my new song, and write a few more.

I smiled at myself again.

For once in two years, I was truly glowing.

**Suggestion time (Yay)!**

**Anyone know any good angry feminist songs??? The type that are singing about how they are over the guy and they hate him. Maybe some Look At Me Now songs.**

**Pink sings a lot of them, like her song 'So What'. **

**The song Bella was writing in this chapter is the type I'm looking for -Never Again by Kelly Clarkson. **

**So I need you to put in a suggestion when you review. All options will be considered. **

**It's just like a suggestion box... only virtual. If that makes sense, which it doesn't.**

**REVIEWWW!!! Cause it makes you cool. In my mind...**

**THANK YOU for reading... review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer time!: I don't own twilight. AT ALL.**

**SO MANY SONG SUGGESTIONS! You made me so happy, I couldn't contain it. **

**Uber big thank you too: **

**Jasper'sFavourite – Your songs were a huge help! Especially are you happy now by branch, It's perfect! I totally forgot about that song, and when I heard it I felt so happy =] Yes you are cool now. DOUBLE COOL. Queen C 86 – You songs were great too, Stupid me, I forgot about Avril lavigne and her songs. Whoops. Suite Life lover – Your song was good for the previous bella, but you never know... I might use it late in the story. THANK YOU. NanMcD – That song would also have been for the previous bella, i might use it later. Thank YOU a BUNCH. Naley4ever23333 – I couldn't find that song on youtube, I'll try and search it later. It might work. THANKYOU FOR YOUR SUGGESTION. Joanna11 – Your song wouldn't load either. Thanks for suggesting though. I will also try it later. Emolicious Angel – Hot n' Cold is perfect, I will be using it. I love that song! Thanks! 94pinkflowers – I will be using the song behind these hazel eyes. I forgot about that song completely. I used to listen to it a lot!**

**Let's get to it:**

_Previously..._

_Now as I stood in front of the bathroom mirror, I smiled and opened my eyes wider, now fashioned with new makeup products I brought just before. My lips looked so much fuller, and the cracks were gone. Even the discolouring on my complexion was gone. _

_I had rung the talent consultant up just before, and they are coming to the bar my band sings at next week, I had proved Gabriel wrong that they were not busy. I was glad, because it was enough time to perfect my new song, and write a few more. _

_I smiled at myself again. _

_For once in two years, I was truly glowing. _

Finding Bella

Chapter 12 –

---

**Rosalie's POV **

"No."

"Aww, come on! Please?"

"No." I said to Alice in the calmest voice I could project.

"Yes." Alice responded.

"You sure are a stubborn one."

"Is that a yes?!"

"No."

"You know me, I know if and when I am coming." She said.

"Only if you know you are coming. Which you are not."

"You don't know that! You're not Edward, you can't read my mind, _over the phone_. Unless of course, you've obtained a new power over this past week and a half. I would have seen that ages ago though."

"Stop rambling Alice."

"Oh why not? The sun is shining and the birds are chirping a few miles away. Isn't that nice? Can you hear it over the phone? I imagine you would-"

"I said to stop it." I interrupted.

"No." Alice said in a chirpy, excited voice.

"Okay, what is it?"

"What's what?" Again, really perky.

"Why are you so happy? Last time I rang, you were about to destroy the phone because you couldn't _see_ anything."

"Oh I know-!"

"Is Jasper there? Jasper _go away,_ this is a private conversation."

Why can't a person get any privacy here? If anyone listens to our conversations they are bound to get suspicious.

"Oh no Rosalie, Jasper's not here. He went hunting in Alaska with Emmett, Edward and Carlisle. They are back tomorrow." Alice said. I relaxed a bit, knowing that we have a bit more privacy, even though Esme is probably in the next room.

"Okay, who's calming you down then?"

"No one." Alice stated proudly.

"So all this over ecstatic emotion is real? My god..."

"Yes! Isn't it fantastic?! You should be proud."

"Sure is, I'm so proud you've learnt to feel your own emotions. Want a medal?"

"Yes."

I paused for a second. That was one of the dumbest things Alice has said for a while.

After a few more seconds I asked, "Okay what is it? Did you go shopping and find a one-of-a-kind outfit? See another wedding in the future? Edward is going to say something that's longer than seven words...?" I ran out of events that I knew would make Alice this hyper.

"No! Well actually yes, but they are not what I'm happy about."

"What is it then? Just give me an answer or I'm hanging up."

"No you won't. I saw you not hang up."

"ALICE!"

"Okay, okay!" She paused for a moment and took a deep breath she didn't need. "I SAW BELLA IN A TAXI CRYING! OH MY GOD! CAN YOU BELEIVE THAT I SAW BELLA!"

"You can see her now?"

Alice can finally see Bella? I breathed out in relief, this is the type of phone call I wait for. This is going to help me so much!

"Yes! That's all I've seen though. What are doing Rosalie?"

"I'm jumping up and down. This is fantastic Alice!"

This bed is _really_ bouncy.

"Now you're in the spirit! Look I've got to go. The boys will be back soon. Soon as in five minutes. I'll call tomorrow okay?"

"Sure Alice."

"Bye then! We all miss you heaps, especially Emmett. He misses you a lot."

"Bye. Tell him I miss him too. Talk to you tomorrow."

I put the phone down, I can now imagine how Alice could have been so happy. This is the best news I've heard in a while.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tomorrow came, but when Alice called, there was no good news.

Then again, it wasn't bad news, there was just no news at all. Alice's visions had gone blank again.

And this time she did need Jasper's help to keep her calm.

Bailey's concert was on tonight. The last time I went was three days ago, and it seems that a lot has happened since then. Finally seeing Bella, and saving her from death was one of the most fulfilling things that I've done. If Susan had got to Bella and killed her, Edward would have found out, and he would have gone to Volterra to commit vampire suicide. It would have torn my family apart.

I caught a taxi to the bar where Bailey sings at. The taxi driver let me out a block away. I walked till I reached the front door.

It was open.

I walked in and looked for the body guard who normally stands there everynight that Bailey performs. He was sitting in the corner, his neck placed awkwardly against his shoulder.

I poked him on his shoulder, he woke up with a start.

"W-what." He shook his head and looked at me, "W-wow..."

"You shouldn't sleep on the job, look you left the door open! What would Bailey say about that?"

"Oh right, I don't work here anymore, I just got fired. It was late and I was tired so I fell asleep. Then _you_ woke me up. I don't work here anymore, no obligations. I can't even get home; I was getting my pay check today so I didn't bring any cash."

Idiot.

"Okay then. But here," I handed him the small piece of laminate that Bailey gave me the last time I saw her, "you still want to protect Bailey's privacy, don't you?"

"Didn't you hear? Bailey and her band are over this secrecy facade. They are going public. Of course I have to lose my job while they do it..." he stated.

I had no pity for him; he did a crap job at what he did anyway. But I couldn't believe that Bailey is going public! That's the last thing she would do, it goes against everything she ever said she wanted.

The former security guard must have noticed my shock, for he said, "Yeah I know, shocked me too. Bailey's an odd person, it's what you would expect from her. She called up a talent consultant you know." He nodded his head. "The guys coming next time she performs."

"Really...?" I trailed off in thought. Something's up.

"Yeah, she's got a new look too. She looks hot!"

I wrinkled my nose in disgust. I took you a ten dollar note and handed it to him.

"Go home." I say and walk in to the bar.

The first thing I recognised was the new colour scheme of the stage. The soft cream and blue colours were changed to a bright red and shades of orange. Besides the shock of the change, it did look good.

I walked over to the bar to get a drink so I wouldn't stand out.

"A martini please." I said. I looked at the various flavours and alcohol surrounding the bar tender. I sniffed, they smelled disgusting.

The bar tender smiled at me. The retched smell of the alcohol and the smell of his breath as if breathed in and out make me feel like gagging.

"Make is quick, real quick." I said.

He continued to smile at me as he made the martini I wouldn't drink, a wasted effort to him.

"There you go sweetheart, on the house." He had a really odd accent.

I didn't say anything to him, trying not to breath as I took the disgusting smelling alcoholic drink to the furthest away table, I sat down.

I looked at my watch, it was five past seven. They should have started by now.

I waited for another five minutes. I was completely calm, even the smell of the bar wasn't bothering me as much. I couldn't hear a thing.

The sound of the chair beside me moving pulled back to reality. The person sat down, I looked over carefully, trying to look nonchalant.

It shocked me to find out who it was.

"Hey, Rose." A perky, chirpy voice said.

"ALICE!" I roared. A few people looked at me.

"ROSALIE!" She roared back, it wasn't as nearly as impressive as my exclamation.

I stood up, "What the hell are you doing here Alice! I told you not to come!"

"I saw myself coming so I came. I also know that you'll be over yourself tomorrow, so save some time and get over yourself now."

That was confusing, "Okay..." I said. "But wait, what's you excuse to being here?"

It took one word for me to understand, "Shopping." She said.

"Oh, okay." I nodded my head. "Much better than my reason. Are they still taking it? Any one smart enough to realise it's not true?"

"Jasper is starting to get sceptical, but I... distracted him. And Edward has been distracted too, you know why." Alice said.

I did know why, and hopefully that reason won't stand for much longer.

Why did Alice have to come? Surely this will scare off Bella, where ever she is.

I looked at my watch again, another ten minutes had passed. It was now a quarter past seven.

"They were meant to start at seven. Wonder what's happening..."

After I said this, one of Bella's band mates came out. "Sorry guys were running a bit late. Give us another five minutes, and we'll be good." Carl said.

He walked off the stage to the back, with a distressed look on his face.

"Who's that?" Alice asked.

"That's Carl; he's one of Bailey's band mates."

"Oh ok."

Alice and I had a light conversation about what's happening back at the Cullen household. It seems it's been really hectic. No one is there the calm Emmett down and punish him when he does something stupid. That's my job.

Alice also told me that Emmett will be calling me tomorrow. Apparently Alice had to do a lot just so Emmett wouldn't come with her. He really wanted to come. I wanted him to be here too, but it's all for the best. I couldn't wait to see him again.

Like Carl said, five minutes later Bailey and her band went on stage.

"She looks like Bella."

"I know, but it's not." I was too shocked at Bailey's appearance to say anything else. Her hair is now fashioned with red streaks, but when I looked at what she was wearing, I was truly shocked.

Bailey's once innocent, normal appearance was gone. She was wearing heels, skinny jeans, and a leather jacket. It's not that she didn't look good, but it was so _different_.

"Bailey's changed a lot Alice." I said to her.

And with that, Bailey's head snapped over to us, she looked us both in the eye. At first she was shocked, even scared. But then a more placid look came upon her. She smiled evilly. Alice waved manically at her. I slapped her hand back down and said to Alice, "Stop attracting attention."

Alice stopped waving immediately, a grin on her face remained. I just looked at her in confusion.

Bailey stopped looking at us, as she greeted her record amount of audience.

"Hello and welcome. This is a big step for BMS, and I'm sure it's the right one. As you may see, I've got a new look..." A dozen people wolf whistled, Bailey laughed, "thank you, I like it too. Now a talent consultant is coming tomorrow, and hopefully we'll get a contract. And with that... We'll begin."

Bailey adjusted her microphone. "This is a new song I wrote, actually all the songs I've written for tonight are new. They are a bit different, but I'm sure you'll like it."

The beat started, Bailey was smiling, and tapping her foot to the beat. She started to sing

_I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green  
I hope when your in bed with her, you think of me  
I would never wish bad things, but I don't wish you well  
Could you tell, by the flames that burned your words_

Bailey sang this all glaring at the audience. She looked around her, and then looked up. I imagine she was singing to him, wherever she was. This style of song was so different! What happened to the type of songs she used to sing? They were sad. This was definitely not. I could tell Alice was shocked as well, after all, she has heard her sing before._  
_  
_I never read your letter  
'Cos I knew what you'd say  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Try and make it all OK_

The strong beat got faster, and her voice got louder. It was leading up to the chorus._  
_  
_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you would do  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
She may believe you but I never will  
Never again_

She sung like a firecracker, each note was sharp and perfect. Bailey had the perfect voice for songs like this. She was singing to him, and she was mad. You could say I was proud of her, not letting the pain get to her. But it wasn't... real. Something in her eyes gave it away. Only Alice and I could see that.__

If she really knows the truth, she deserves you  
A trophy wife, oh how cute  
Ignorance is bliss  
But when your day comes, and he's through with you  
And he'll be through with you  
You'll die together but alone

I wondered if he was with somebody else. I looked at Alice and she too had a puzzled look on her face. She looked back at me. I knew what she was thinking.__

You wrote me in a letter  
You couldn't say it right to my face  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Repent yourself away

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you would do  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but I never will  
Never again_

Never again will I hear you  
Never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you  
Never

The first thing I though after hearing this was good on her. __

Never again will I kiss you  
Never again will I want to  
Never again will I love you  
Never

Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you would do  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but I never will  
I never will  
I never will

Never again

I sure believed her.

The whole bar erupted in applause.

"Thank you, I trust you liked it?" Bailey said. More clapping and cheering filled the room. "I'm going to take my break now. More songs later, I like to keep you waiting. Bye!"

I turned my head to look at Alice. Her small figure was slumped against the chair, she was holding onto the chair. "Wow." Was all she said.

I stood up and grabbed Alice's hand. "Let's go."

Alice and I walked back stage to find Bailey.

We found her sitting in the room where I first found her. But this time she wasn't curled up on the floor in a ball. She was sitting in a chair, a glass of water in her hand, with a very pleased look on her face.

She saw us walking in, and she smiled at us. She stood up and waited for Alice and I to walk to her.

"Hello." She said. Her voice calm.

"Oh my god, Hi! I'm Alice, you're amazing. You're the best." Alice said, trust her.

"I know." Bailey said.

"You know?" I said to her.

"Yes I do." Bailey replied with a smug look on her face.

Alice's face was distressed. She was confused how Bailey would know who she was.

I broke the silence, "Uhm... well. I love your new look Bailey-"

"Bella." The bombshell dropped.

I still didn't fully understand. "W-what?"

"I'm Bella. Bella Swan. Remember her? I thought you would."

My eyes opened wide as Alice jumped on Bella. "Bella, Bella, Bella! You're Bella! I can't believe your here! I didn't want to leave you. Edward made me! Not that you'd care now at all. Seeming as your over him."

Alice continued to hug Bella. And after a while she hugged her back. She missed her, after all they were best friends.

I couldn't help but smile.

Then the full impact hit me.

This was Bella.

This was Bella Swan.

This was Bella Swan, the person who we nearly broke.

The person she sang about was Edward. I couldn't get my head around how much we'd hurt her.

I felt a whole new wave of gratitude for Carl, Gabriel and Olivia.

This was the Bella that was almost killed by Susan, the human drinking Vampire, who was still out there somewhere.

I walked up to where Bella and Alice were hugging and rapped my arms around both of them. Bella was crying real tears, and Alice was crying dry ones.

I started to cry tears that will never come as well.

But they were tears of happiness.

As I had my sister back.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Yay! 3000+ words. (record!)**

**Song suggestions are still welcome!!**

**I would like 20 reviews for this chapter PLEASE!**

**Your new year's present form you to me.**

**HAPPY HAPPY NEW YEARS.**

**I hope you years full of prosperity and happiness. **

**-Kristi **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer time!: I don't own twilight. AT ALL.**

**It's been two weeks. I know, I'm terrible. But It's holidays, and I've been busy. **

**I started to write this a while ago, but I re-wrote it. **

**SORRY!!! It won't happen again. You will know this because I received a very threatening e-mail from someone. The meepits will not be needed friend! PEACE.**

**On with the chapter, I don't think it's too good though.**

_Previously..._

_This was the Bella that was almost killed by Susan, the human drinking Vampire, who was still out there somewhere._

_I walked up to where Bella and Alice were hugging and rapped my arms around both of them. Bella was crying real tears, and Alice was crying dry ones. _

_I started to cry tears that will never come as well. _

_But they were tears of happiness._

_As I had my sister back. _

Finding Bella

Chapter 12 – Payback

---

**Rosalie's POV **

I couldn't believe what Bella had done after our reunion last night. Honestly, I expected her to run off, slapping herself for how she so quickly opened up to Alice and I.

Alice being here has really helped, and if I had known this would happen, I would have made her come to New York sooner.

Thank the Lord for Alice! Without her where the hell would I, and the rest of the Cullen family be!

After the three of us stopped crying and got hold of ourselves, Bella smiled, to my shock.

"You guys wouldn't believe how happy I am that your here." Bella said, with an amused devious smile. One would have though it to be a sarcastic grin, but I knew she wasn't lying.

Alice then said, "We're so happy too Bella! We missed you so much, everyone missed you." Trust Alice to bring up what Edward did so quickly, I was sure that that would make Bella cower to the door, but again, to my shock, she stayed put, and grinned.

Bella was sure playing it cool.

"So, Bella, when are we leaving?" Alice asked.

"Leaving?" Bella laughed, "Who said anything about leaving?" She asked seriously, but still smiling.

I had expected this. "What? Bella, you don't want to go home?"

"Nope." Bella said simply, popping her mouth on the 'p'.

Alice genuinely looked hurt. "Oh..."

"Alice, Alice, I don't want to leave, as I said before I'm absolutely ecstatic that your here. And you know what, I really need to get some shopping done. You want to shop for me in New York don't you Alice?"

Alice jumped up and hugged Bella once again. "Really Bella? I'm so excited, we can go tomorrow."

Of course, she would jump at every opportunity she gets, _literally_.

"Rosalie and Alice, I'll see you tomorrow, we are meeting for coffee before we go to the shops, I've got something I want to discuss with you."

Alice looked up at me and smiled wildly. I laughed.

"We'll be there. Hey, I'll enter Alice's number and my number into your phone."

Bella handed over her mobile, and while I entered our numbers quickly, Alice admired the sleek, modern phone.

"Here." I said and handed the phone back.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Alice said with a parting embrace.

We walked out the door with obvious grins plastered on our perfect faces. Alice's grew wider when we ran into Carl, Gabriel and Olivia.

She ran up to them and held out her hand.

"Hi! I'm Alice, Bella's best friend." No one shook her hand, so she put it down. Olivia looked hurt, I imagined that she was Bella's best friend, or tried to be one.

I took Alice's hand and dragged her out the door.

"See you guys later." I yelled out to Bella's band mates.

We made it to the car park without having to encounter Alice's squeals of delight. "Hey Alice, which car did you bring?"

"My Porsche." Alice sped over to where her car was parked; she ran her hand down the yellow bonnet. "Where's your car, Rose?" She asked.

"Oh I parked it over here." I walked at human pace to the spot that I parked my red m3.

Alice got there before me. "Oh my god, Rosalie, don't come here." She was staring at my car with sadness in her eyes.

Was something wrong with my precious car? "Why?" I said to her and ran over to my car.

The first thing I noticed was the smashed back window, then my eyes drifted to the front bonnet, it was smashed beyond repair.

I walked to the back of my car, and that's when I smelt the blood, human blood. Red liquid was dripping from the back window, and a human shape was formed as a dent.

"SHIT!" I yelled, loudly. I smashed my hand against the neighbouring car. The shape of my fist was now on the green van. I dropped to my knees and cried dry tears.

I dared to look under the car, but then I wished I didn't, I know a lot about cars, so straight away, I noticed it was wrecked beyond belief. A lot of parts were missing, and I could fix it, but I don't think I would have found the will power to do it.

"It's okay Rose..." Alice said as she inspected the car. She was wary, then she said, "I smell vampire."

I then too smelled the potent blood the vampire that was now swimming through the air, I noticed it familiarity.

"Ever smelt it Rosalie?" She asked.

I didn't answer, I stayed still on the ground, my head was now trying to remember that scent...

"Rosalie? Have you ran into anyone else why you've been here? ROSALIE! Who is it?" Alice now too, was yelling.

She continued to run around the car, looking for anything else she could find.

Briefly I thought about limbs being ripped apart and thrown away. This was the memory...

Oh.

"Oh my god!" I proclaimed. "Alice!"

I knew who did it.

"Rose? Rose! Who did it? Do you know it? What relationship did you have with it?"

"It was Susan, she tried to kill Bella once, I didn't kill her, I thought she would stay away!"

"You thought wrong Rosalie." She said

"I'm sorry Alice!"

What have I done? It's my entire fault, just because I didn't kill that inhuman vampire, we have to watch our backs, and Bella's fragile back from a vampire rampage.

Alice must have seen me crying again, for she took my arm and led me to her Porsche, leaving my beloved red convertible to the dogs.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I wore my extra tinted designer sunglasses to coffee with Bella and Alice today. I had crawled up in my bed weeping the entire night for my lost car. Of course, I could have taken it home, and fixed it over a few days, but now every time I think of it I remember Susan, and the warning she bestowed upon me.

She will be back, I know it.

"What's with the dark classes Rosalie?" Bella asked inquisitively when Alice and I made it to the small coffee shop.

"Uh, nothing." I said. My eyes weren't red, but they were dark, very dark.

"Rose's car got smashed last night, by a vampire. She said you knew her." Alice said.

"ALICE!" I yelled at her. I gave her a look that I knew she could see through my dark glasses. She realised her mistake and mouthed 'sorry' in my direction.

"Your car got wrecked! Wow, you love your car, why don't you fix it?" Bella asked.

I shrugged.

Thankfully, Alice changed the subject. "So, what did you want to talk about Bella?"

An excited look came upon Bella face. She grinned and said, "I want you two, to help me get back at Eddie-boy."

Huh?

"W-what?" I stammered, vampires never stammer.

"You understood me, I want to make him jealous." She said slowly, grinning widely and deviously.

"Why would you want to do that? He didn't mean any harm; he was just keeping you safe. Not that I agreed with it." I said back to her.

Bella looked confused, "Too... keep me safe?"

"Yeah, that's what he told you didn't he?" Alice said, cutting in to our conversation.

Bella was frozen, "No." She said simply.

Alice looked shocked, "Well, what did he say?" she asked loudly.

"He said that... he hated me, he didn't love me anymore... I was a waste of his time. Wait a sec-"

"HE BLOODY DID WHAT!" Alice and I yelled at the same time.

"He lied to you guys?!" Bella said, almost out of breath.

"Of course he did, we would have come here sooner if he told us what he told you. Oh my god. You know what Bella, we are defiantly going to get back at him, make him see all the great things he's missed out on." I waved my hands at Bella.

"I'm in." Alice said.

Bella giggled, "Oh good! This is great. I have some ideas and some new songs I've written. He won't know what hit him."

"Excellent..." Alice said in an ominous voice. She saw what Bella's plan was. She put her hands together just like Mr. Burns does in The Simpsons.

Bella and I cracked up laughing.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Bella's plan _was_ excellent; there was nothing else, no adjectives that could describe how devious her plan to get back at Edward was.

Alice took Bella out on a shopping trip, to get some new clothes to represent her 'I don't give a shit' image she created for herself.

Bella told us her plan step by step, after the waiter asked us what we wanted. Nothing, of course.

"Okay, number one, record my new song, 'So What' and make a video for it." Bella exclaimed.

Alice and I nodded our heads, eager for the next instalment to her plan.

"Two, edit it, all that trash. I trust you guys have a degree in film making."

"I do!" Alice yelled. She had got one in one of our many years in university.

"Good, step three, Carl can hack into computers and can send e-mails to everybody who had an address. So, we link up the music video to you-tube, and send the link to _everybody_."

Everyone will know her. That is excellent! But if that is everyone, which means...

"Everybody? That does mean..." I said.

"Oh yes." Bella said.

"Oh no." Alice replied. "If you do that, Edward will come here, and he'll be mad at us, real mad."

"Who cares Alice?" Bella said. I knew she would care a bit.

"Yeah, Bella's right, if her plan works, it will be _much_ worth it. To be frank, I wouldn't care at all." I said to Alice.

"I guess. Just be ready to face the wrath of Edward Cullen."

Bella smiled and leant back into her chair, she was definitely looking forward to this.

"So when do we get started?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**It's good to get that chapter out. I started to write it over a week ago, but it was crap, and it wouldn't flow properly.**

**Again, sorry about the delay.**

**Not sure when I will update again, but it won't be this long! I promise.**

**Review! More then 20 reviews for chapters ensure more updates.**

**(Press the button...)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer time!: I don't own twilight. AT ALL.**

**Took a while, I know. But my computer reached it's downloads, and it wouldn't let me on the the fanfiction site, or any other site for that matter. I was really bored for 13 days with no internet. How did I survive!?!**

_Previously..._

"_Oh no." Alice replied. "If you do that, Edward will come here, and he'll be mad at us, real mad."_

"_Who cares Alice?" Bella said. I knew she would care a bit._

"_Yeah, Bella's right, if her plan works, it will be much worth it. To be frank, I wouldn't care at all." I said to Alice._

"_I guess. Just be ready to face the wrath of Edward Cullen." _

_Bella smiled and leant back into her chair, she was definitely looking forward to this. _

"_So when do we get started?"_

Finding Bella

Chapter 14 – Our secret plan.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Rosalie's POV **

"I don't get the point of saying 'Na Na Na Na Na Na' all the time." Alice stated stupidly.

"Honestly Alice! You still don't get it?"

"No I don't, please explain." Alice said with a smile on her tiny face.

I knew better, of course. I told Bella not to bother, but of course she insisted of telling her, being the smart arse she is at the moment.

"I'm teasing him, you know, little kids say it all the time."

Alice finally understood and said, "Oh right, I thought you were making a reference to Batman."

My eyes drifted from the tree to Alice. "Huh?" I questioned her.

"No..." Bella said. "That... uh. Wouldn't exactly match what I'm trying to sing." She coughed conspicuously, "and it would be _so_ weird."

Alice immediately perked, "Good suggestion though, hey?" She said as she nudged Bella's elbow. "You should use it in another song."

"Sure thing." Bella laughed. "Now, are we ready to roll?"

The three of us stared at the large tree that was right next to us. My eyes lingered on the chain saw that was on the bench, I sighed. "Do we really have to kill the tree? It's sad don't you think?" I said.

"Yeah, Bella, do we have to. It's such a beautiful tree. The leaves so green, the trunk so brown and strong..."

"Shut up Alice. The tree is going, it will be worth it in the end, and besides, I knew you two would complain. So I brought some seeds from the shop. See Alice? You can plant some new ones tomorrow. You'll even be able to see them grow, because you'll be alive." Bella explained.

"You'll be alive too, you know." I said to Bella.

She grinned stupidly and laughed, "You going to make sure of that?"

"Sure will."

Bella rolled her eyes, and motioned us to get back on track. I had payed an old man, with my charm and money to act as our neighbour for this scene. I explained what he had to do, and how he had to act before hand, so we were all set and ready.

"Hurry up sweethearts, I want my cash." He slurred his words then winked at me. I smiled sweetly, eager to get him out of the way.

I heard Bella whisper to Alice, "Is he drunk?" she said.

"No, he naturally slurs his words like that. Strange man." Alice responded.

Bella nodded, "Oh."

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to the old man. He was now looked at me up and down. I said to him, "It'll be over soon, and then you can have your money. Now go stand on the other side of the fence."

The man who I remembered his name to be Tobias trotted his way over to the other side of the picket fence.

"Rolling in a 60 seconds." Alice said, holding the expensive camera equipment , while perfecting Bella's already perfected makeup and costume.

"Get into place, Bella, and Tobias."

"It's Toby! Tobias sounds like a cat." The old man said.

"So does Toby. In fact, your grey hair also resembles the hair a cat I had once. You look just like him, actually." Bella said.

Tobias or Toby started to walk away. "I'll give you an extra hundred bucks if you stay and do what I told you too." I said to him. We needed to get this scene done with. Of course, he came back and stood into place.

"Fine..." He said in a small, meek voice. Strangly enough, it did sound like a small 'miaow'.

I walked to the footpath to stand in place. Everything was set up perfectly.

"We are rolling in 10 seconds." Alice said.

Bella revved the chainsaw up, before Alice started to record, we only had one take for this. I watched in pity and amazement as the once thick tree fell to the ground and landed on the neighbour's fence. Tobias thankfully did as he was told and looked appropriately aghast.

"Perfect!" Alice squealed.

"Thank god for that, it was our only take." I sighed, my voice full with relief.

"Of course not, we could have cut down that one too." Bella pointed to the identical looking tree on the other side of the lawn.

Alice's eyes opened wide.

"Joking, Alice. We would have scrapped the scene... of course." Bella said. I could see she was lying, as could Alice.

Alice walked inside with a huff, to upload the scene on the computer.

It was now there along with Bella getting a fake tattoo, as she refused to get a real one. There were so many more scenes to do. And the most difficult one was coming up next.

"Do we have to do this one, Bella?" I asked her when we were finding a street in the directory. "It's going to be really difficult."

"It'll be fine Rosalie."

"The police will come!" I argued with her, but she was infallible. Her decision to ride the busy street in a borrowed bumper car, that I reluctantly made a real engine for, was just plain dangerous! If it were Alice or I doing it, it would have been fine. But Bella is human, and fragile.

"Your rich, bribe them to leave."

"Angry motorists? Ever heard of road rage?"

"Stop acting like Edward." Bella said. It did the trick, shutting me up.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

When I first read Bella's breakout song, So What, I was shocked at how much it related to her life. It described her perfectly; every single word and phrase matched a part of her life. Especially the parts about Edward, I would imagine that she wrote everything she wanted to say to him in the song.

Truly, the song was a piece of genius.

All of this escalated when Bella was recording the song, in a studio we hired. Bella was just perfect, so getting the final product was easy.

"Don't change my voice please, I want to go all natural."

"What about sound effects?" Alice asked Bella.

She flicked her hand in the air, "Whatever, just make it sound goof. I know you can do it great."

Alice stilled looked puzzled, she ran her tongue over her teeth and popped her lips, before looking in my direction, and asking a question. "Any suggestions Rosalie?" Me, busy counting my money didn't respond. "Rose, are you there?" She asked again. I didn't respond as I was deep in thought. _Where did all my money go...?_

Bella came up to me and knocked me on the head. "Rosalie!" she said. I looked up at her, my lips formed in a sad pout.

Bella and Alice raised an eyebrow at me at the same time, in any other circumstance it would have been funny. I opened my mouth and blasted my words at them, "Did you know, that I've spent _sixty thousand dollars_, paying and bribing people for your video?!"

Bella looked taken back, probably because she's never dealt with that much money in her life, but a few seconds later, she adjusted herself. "Well, you're rich." she said.

"Yes, that may be true, but I can't keep on taking out money, someone is bound to notice, especially my _family_!" My eyes darted from Alice who was looking worried, back to Bella, "Do you know what that means? It means that they will come down to see why I'm making these huge transactions. And your plan would be _over_."

"That can't happen..." Bella said, "Just say that you've gone on a huge shopping spree."

"Not going to happen, we are only half way through filming, and with more things coming up next, we are bound to triple that amount of money. Even I don't spend that much money on shopping." Alice said, giving a small laugh at the end.

I breathed out in distress. "So what now?" I said.

"...need another way of bribing people..." Alice said in between adding random sounds to the music recording.

"Like what?" Bella asked Alice.

"Um, I don't know... flirting?" Alice shrugged

"Yes! Perfect, perfect but gross, but perfect!" I said. I was now literally jumping up and down.

Any male would do anything to our command, all me and Alice have to do is lie and manipulate. It was going to be interesting.

"Wait, I thought you were trying to be inconspicuous. This is bound to make you more noticeable, walking around in more revealing outfits than you do now." Bella crossed her arms and made a face. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"It's either this or no music video..." I said softly to her.

Alice butted in, "I thought you wanted to stand out?"

"_I_ want to stand out, and I don't want you to be stealing the lime light from _me_."

I smiled at Alice, we were having one of our sister moments, "Oh don't worry Bella."

"We'll just lie and manipulate in private," Alice added on.

"Then swat them away like nothing happened, in public." I finished her sentence.

Alice smiled staring at Bella, "Of course, we swat them away _after_ filming. They'll have no use anyway." She flicked her hand to her right.

"And they won't tell anyone because you'll threaten to bash their faces in?" Bella asked sarcastically.

"Oh, good idea!" Alice said.

I nodded. Bella smiled, as I know she liked this idea.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Yes? No? Maybe? Any suggestions? Please review!**

**Lets say 25 reviews is the goal. **

**89 alerts, and 71 favourites for this story, but I only get 20 reviews for the recent chapters. **

**So review!!! **


End file.
